Shadows of Almia: Alexa's Story
by Alexa Samson
Summary: The story is from the point of view of a new girl to come to Ranger School. Alexa Samson. She needs to escape her old life and finds herself slowly being reeled back into it. This story shows her rolls in the journeys of Kate, Keith and everyone else at the Ranger School. Along with a new take on the events of the game. Enjoy!
1. Enter: Alexa Samson!

**A new day, a new life for trainer Alexa Samson. After all the nonsense that had gone on in her life, she finally has a chance for a new start. She would soon be attending Pokemon Ranger School in Almia.**

"Wow, you've passed the entrance exam with flying colours! Never has anyone been so fast..." the instructor said as I finished my capture. The pikachu ran up to me and nuzzled my leg before leaving.

"Some people say I have a gift with pokemon. Honestly I could be a Ranger without a Styler." I confensed, smiling at the instructor, who smiled back before becoming serious.

"From now on you are a member of the Ranger school secret army and you will-"

"Come on! Stop joking around with me! I was warned about your military speech..." I interrupted, he smiled again and rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Sorry. Couldn't help but try Ms. Samson.." I kind of cringed at him because he knew my name.

"How do you know my name sir?" I said with an anxious look on my face. "Sorry I looked at your file... but honestly just your name," he said with a slight look of confusion.

"Sorry... When you grow up like me, you suspect some crazy stuff..." I said a little embarrassed. "It's okay. I won't ask or say anything" he assured me, I nodded as a women walked in. "By the way, I'm Mr. Kaplan the capture instructor,'' he said with a smile.

"Wow Mr. Kaplan, I was half expecting you to give the whole military, secret army speech to her," the women said as she approached us. "I would have, but someone leaked my trick to her..." he said with a look of disappointment.

"Well never mind. Time for class. I am your teacher Ms. April and we must get going." Ms. April was quic k to leave. I waved goodbye to Mr. Kaplan before running after her.

We reached the class where we walked in and she brought me to the front of the class. This made me very nervous. Everyone was staring at me, especially the guys. "Class this is our new student, please welcome her." Everyone said good morning before Ms. April turned to me.

"Please tell the class your name'' she said. I turned to the class but focused my attention to one brunette girl sitting in the back. She smiled at me before I began.

"I am Alexa. I have come from Kanto. I came to become a Pokemon Ranger because my position in my family didn't suit me. That's all." I kept my sentences short and kept cautious of details.

"Thank you Alexa. You may sit in the back beside Kate,'' Ms. April said before directing me to the back. I sat down beside Kate who nodded at me. I'm glad that she is there for me.

"Well let us begi-" Ms. April was cut off by a phone call. "Hello! Ms. April's class, Ms. April speaking." she answered before turning to the class, eyes focused on me. "I see..."she whispered, which then made me extremely nervous.

I began to quiver in my chair but stop when a hand placed itself on my shoulder. "What's wrong Alexa?" Kate asked before I began to quiver again slightly. "My father... He found me..." I managed to mumble.

Ms. April hung up the phone and turned to the class. "Well it looks like today will be a free period because I have some business to attend to. Please excuse me everyone," she said before leaving the room.

"See? Don't worry..." Kate reassured me with a smile before giving me a small hug. "Woah you two already best friends?" I heard from over her shoulder, I opened my eyes to see a boy with red hair smirking jokingly at us.

"Don't start Keith! She's new!" I turned around to see a blond girl standing behind me glaring at him. "Don't mind him. He's just an idiot" the girl said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Rhythmi!" he said back with a look of annoyance on his face. I giggled at him and he then blushed lightly.

"Guys! Come on! Can we start this after!" Kate said before turning to Keith. "Alexa is a friend of mine from Fiore. she visited there when we were etn but came back every summer to see me." she explained.

I hesitated because it was only the partial truth but trusted in her story. "Um ya, we met at the Karaoke Summer Beach Party. We were both being hit on by these weird guys. We were pushed together, back-to-back and then beat the crap out of them." I looked at Kate and we both began laughing.

"Oh yeah! The guy that was hitting on you had really long nose hairs!" she said as we continued to laugh. "And the guy that hit on you had a unibrow!" I said as we continued laughing.

"Anyways it's nice to meet you Keith and Rhythmi!" I smiled at both of them, Rhythmi returned the smile and Keith scratched his head nervously.

"Hey guys, wanna go to Ascension Square?" Rhythmi suggested. "Yeah!" we all said in agreement. We left class and headed for the square. As we walked Keith took notice to my notebook.

"Um Alexa? What's with the book?" he questioned, I looked at him confused realizing that I forgot to put my song writing book in my bag.

"Oh it's nothing..." I said nervously. I looked away from Keith blushing in embarrassment. At that point Keith crept up and took it from my hand.

"Hey! Keith! Give it back!" I yelled chasing him. He scurried up a tree and began reading it. "Oh it's a songwriting book! Cool! They're really good!" he said climbing down and handing it to me. I blushed and Rhythmi's eyes widened at the compliment.

"Hold up! Keith giving a compliment? And giving something he took back?" Rhythmi contemplated this before giving a large grin to Keith. "What?" Keith said suspiciously. "Oh it's nothing..." Rhythmi said suspiciously before grinning again.

**Brianna: So Alexa's just started her first day, quite interesting.**

**Keith: Why was she so freaked about that phone call?**

**Kate: Rhythmi? If you please?**

**Rhythmi: *smacks Keith up the head***

**Kate: Thank you! *grins***

**Keith: What was that for? *rubs his head***

**Brianna: Keith, you're gonna have to wait a while... You're the last to find out...**

**Keith: AWW! *pouts in corner***

**(Alexa walks in and Keith jumps up)**

**Keith: Tell me about the phone call! Please!**

**Alexa: Huh? What is going on? *Looks Keith with a confused look***

**Brianna: I'll tell you later. Anyways, review, review, review and I'll make sure to up date soon.**


	2. Ascension Square

**We stood in silence. It was strange and awkward because Rhythmi just kept grinning at Keith and I.**

"Okay! Hey Alexa! Wanna head down to the pier?" Kate said, turning our attention away from the grinning of Rhythmi.

"Love to!" I said, with a quick look of thanks towards Kate when Rhythmi cut in. "Oh sorry..." Rhythmi then said. "It's just Keith is usually a big jerk and not to mention a complete idiot!" she also said before running to keep up with Kate and I who had already began walking.

"I am not that bad!" Keith soon yelled. We all were on our way to the pier when a blond kid yelled for us from the stairs leading back to school.

"Hey guys! There's a news broadcast that I think you'd want to see!" he yelled. I looked at Kate confused and Keith grabbed both me and her by the hands. "Let's go see! Come on!" he said, dragging us towards the stairs. Kate and I sighed before we all went up to the lounge to watch.

We entered the lounge where everyone was gathered around the t.v. in the back. "Today we have one of the investors of the Altru inc. project..." said the reporter. "Seriously...? Do we have to watch?" Kate questionned, I nodded in agreement. "Just watch!" the blond kid said.

"That's Isaac... He wants to be a scientist at Altru after Ranger School..." Kate explained to me. "Ah that's why he's so interested." I realized.

"Today we have Henry Ames, the main investor of this project," the reporter said, I crinched at the mention of his name. He was here? In Almia? "Oh no..." I muttered to myself and obviously I looked like I was going to be sick. "Alexa... Go get some air. If you really want to know I'll tell you later, okay?" Kate said to me with a look of concern. I simply nodded and left towards Ascension Square.

I sat on the pier, lost in terrible memories and fears. "I can't believe it. After finally getting away from this nonsense..." I whispered to myself. I had no idea what to do. I opened my song book to a song I wrote when I was 12 years old.

**All alone, no one's home**

**I hear that knocking on my door again**

**When will it end**

**I turn to leave, out the back door**

**Will I finally get away**

**From all this aching pain**

**I don't want to**

**See you, Ever again**

**Just leave me now**

**Dad...**

I sang this old song in a low voice as tears began to well up in my eyes. "Alexa?" I heard from a concerned voice, I turned to see Keith with a frown on his face. "Are you okay? " he said, before coming to sit next to me on the pier.

"Oh ya fine!" I tried to recover and put on my best fake smile. He looked at me solemnly, he obviously didn't believe me. "Come on. Do you think I'm stupid? You're crying, anyone can see that," he said, once again looking at me with a frown.

"I'm fine! Really. I'm just feeling a little nostalgic... The pier, the waves... Just like back home." I had to lie to him... I couldn't tell him.

"Well cheer up! We still have more class, sadly," he said before helping me up. "Thanks Keith" I said smiling at him. "See I'm not that bad!" he said. "No you're not..." I agreed, he smiled before jumping up. "Go tell Rhythmi that!" he said but I shook my head.

"You're such a meanie!" he stated before lifting me over his shoulder. "Keith! Put me down!" I yelled as he spun me. " No! Because you're mean, you get a soak in the ocean!" he yelled over me. After I begged him not to, he put me down. "I will get you for that Keith..." I warned.

He looked at me terrified before we headed back to class. We entered the class and Kate looked at me worried. "You okay now Alexa?" she asked. I nodded the Keith turned to me shocked. "Wait what was wrong?" he asked.

"She was feeling a little sick, so she went outside for some air, why?" Rhythmi said before looking at Keith suspiciously. He turned to me with a look of regret. "Tell us why Keith!" both Rhythmi and Kate said, more assertively this time.

"I might have, maybe, span Alexa around continuely for 5 minutes..." he said this quietly while looking down. Rhythmi, Kate and I glared at him until Ms. April walked in.

"Now class! It's time for art class, so grab you're sketch pads and head to Ascension Square!" she explained. We all got up to leave, but I headed towards the dorms. "Where are you going now?" Kate asked. " My sketch book is in my bag. I'll meet you guys there, okay? I explained. My friends nodded and I headed upstairs.

**Rhythmi: I can't believe you did that Keith!**

**Keith: She asked for it! Plus how was I suppose to know she felt sick!**

**Kate: Either way you don't do that to someone you just met!**

***Alexa walks in to see Rhythmi and Kate about to attack Keith***

**Alexa: Hold up! What's going on guys?!**

***Keith runs behind Alexa terrified***

**Keith: They're attacking me because I span you...**

***Alexa looks at Keith and steps aside***

**Alexa: Sick 'Em!**

***Rhythmi and Kate begin chasing Keith***

**Alexa: Well that's it for this episode. Next time you'll see what Keith gets as punishment. So until next time review, review, review!**


	3. The Letters

**Art class, one of my favorite subjects. I love to draw, I always have...**

I head upstairs through the lounge and into the dorms. "Where's my bag?" I muttered. In the room there where three beds and a door to the bathroom. There were two other girls' dorms next door.

Across the lounge was the boys' dorms, I'm guessing same lay out because on that side there are three dorms as well.

My bed was facing the door, on the left side of the room. My bag was placed on the floor next to it. I pulled out my sketch book and quickly left.

As I was leaving the dorms, a tall brunette boy came running out of the first boys dorm and ran... You guessed it! Directly into me.

"Hey watch it!" I yelled at the guy. He looked up at me and jumped up. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! My friend turned off my alarm clock and I'm so late!" he said as he helped me up. "It was Keith wasn't it?"

I laughed, he looked at me confused but then began to laugh. "How'd you know? Haha. Anyways, I've never seen you before... Are you new?" he asked as we began to walk outside. "Yeah, just got here! And of course I met everyone. What`s your name?" I asked as I looked at the brunette. '' Oh yeah! I'm Kellyn, nice to meet ya!'' he said with a big smile. ''I'm Alexa, nice to meet you too!''

Kellyn and I walked outside at met everyone in Ascension Square. '' There's our sleepy Kellyn! Nice to see you!'' Keith said mockingly. '' Oh so you tell me you're not that bad! Yeah right Keith!'' I said to him, crossing my arms and walking away.

''Wait Alexa!'' He calls to me but I continue to ignore him. I turn around and stick my tongue out at him. ''She's messing with you dude! Calm down.'' Kellyn laughs as he jokingly pushes Keith.

I walk over to a small flower patch while everyone chats and a small green pokemon approaches me. ''Oh look, it's a Buddew.'' I mutter calmly. The Buddew walks up to me and gives its best pose.

''Bud dew!'' it said happily. ''You want me to draw you? Okay I'll do my best!'' I responded. I sat down and began the outline of the Buddew. I could hear Rhythmi in the background yelling at Keith, he must have done something... I sighed loudly before returning to my drawing.

I finished my sketch of the pokemon and showed it. ''Bud dew Bud dew!'' it cheered. ''Thank you! Thank you!'' I said, standing up and giving a small bow. Kellyn came up to me a little while later.

''Hey Alexa, can I see your drawing?'' he said looking at me, waiting for a reply. '' Um... No,'' I said simply before walking away. ''Aww come on! Please?'' He pleaded as I ignored him. I got to the others who looked at Kellyn confused.

''What's wrong Kellyn?'' Rhythmi asked curiously. ''She won't let me see her drawing!'' he complained. Keith grinned before snatching the sketch book from me, I quickly tried to grab it but failed.

Kellyn and Keith gawked at it as I turned beet red. ''Woah!'' they said before looking at me. I hid my face from embarrassment. Kate grabbed my sketch book from them and gave it to me. She then whispered to me and Rhythmi, we nodded aand the revenge began.

We all walked over to the pier and naturally the guys followed without question. Kellyn looked at us with suspicion as we walked behind them. ''What are you guys doing?'' he asked. We all grinned mischievously before pushing both guys off the pier.

''Hey! What was that for?!'' they yelled from in the water. I answered simply ''Revenge.'' They sighed as they tried to get out. Suddenly some Sharpedo approached. ''Hey Sharpedo!'' I yelled at them. They looked at me with confused looks. ''No attacking them please.'' I said calmly. The Sharpedo rolled their eyes and swam away. ''Thank you!'' I called out to them.

''Well at least you didn't let them kill us.'' Keith said as he pouted. ''Aww come on Keith lighten up,'' I said with a smirk. Kellyn didn't say anything, he just ran inside. Rhythmi, Kate and I began walking back to school, leaving Keith to dry.

Half way back to the school I realized something. ''I'll meet you guys in the dorms, I forgot something.'' Rhythmi shrugged and began leaving, Kate looked at me concerned, but left anyways.

I walked back to Ascension Square and went to the Pledge Stone. A Starly flew to me and handed me three letters. ''I was only expecting one...'' I said as I openned the first letter.

**''Dear Alexa,**

**Sorry I haven't written for awhile. I just started my journey in Sinnoh, this place is awesome! I met up with Brock and I met a girl named Dawn. She's nice, but she tried to capture Pikachu...**

**Anyways, hope you're doing okay. Write me back sometime!**

** -Ash"**

"Cool he wrote me!" I said pleased. I looked at the second letter. "It's from Ben," I whispered.

**"Hey Alexa! **

**Why haven't you come to visit me?! No, no I know. Family stuff... Well, I'm family too!**

**Oh yeah! I wanted to tell you. I'm gonna be going to the ranger school next year! Cool right? Ranger Ben! How does that sound?**

**Hope I get to see you when I come to Almia!**

** -Ben"**

"He's always like that... Ben will always be Ben." I looked at my final letter, but before I could read it, Keith showed up. I hid the letter quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice. "Hey Alexa, what are you doing out here?" he asked. I held up the letters from Ash and Ben.

"Oh I see..." he said with a smile. I looked down at the letters. "I'm glad they wrote to me... I haven't seen them in years." I let a trace of a smile come to my face.

"So what about the other one?" he asked. I flinched, he saw the letter... "I thought you didn't see it..." I muttered to him. He came and sat next to me on the Pledge Stone. "Who's it from?" he questionned.

I looked at the letter, "It's from my grandpa," I said quietly. "Come on read it to me," he said with a slight grin. "Fine." I said submissively.

**"Dear Lexa, **

**Are you settling in at the Ranger School? When you told me that you wanted to be a Ranger, honestly I was completly shocked, but I know you'll be fine. After you graduate I will come visit you where you are stationned, I promise you that!**

**Well I'll leave you to settle. Write you soon.**

** -Your Grandpa A.K.A The Amazing Prof. Hastings**

** P.S. I will have Pichu sent over soon."**

As I finished reading Keith took a while to process. "Your grandfather is Prof. Hastings! One of the Union Heads!" he said excitedly. "Shhhh! I don't want anyone to know you idiot!" I said, smacking him on the head.

"Sorry..." he apologized. "It's okay... But tell no one!" I said as he nodded his head. We walked back to the school and went to our dorms. Rhythmi and Kate were already asleep, so I decided to go to bed too.

**Brianna: Poor Alexa... Boys are picking on her...**

**Kellyn: Hey! No!**

**Keith: We were not!**

**Rhythmi: It was mostly Keith...**

**Kate: But he made up for it...**

***Alexa sitting in the corner face palms***

**Alexa: These people are crazy...**

**Brianna: ANY WHO! Stay tuned and Review!**


	4. Test of Courage

**I am walking through darkness, unaware of where I'm going or where I am. I hear a faint voice in the distance calling my name. "Alexa..." it says as I become more desperate to escape. A light appears ahead. As I ran towards the voice grows louder and louder until...**

"Alexa! Wake Up!" I heard as I shot out of bed. I turned to see Rhythmi yelling at me. "Alexa, are you okay? You've been talking about darkness in your sleep..." she said with a look of concern. "Um yeah, it was just a nightmare I guess." I replied, calming her.

I looked to see Kate was already gone. "She head out a little while ago," Rhythmi said, noticing I was looking for her.

"Hey girls! Hurry up! Are you planning on going to class?" We left the dorms to see Kellyn waiting for us. "Where's Keith?" Rhythmi asked him, he looked at us and shrugged. "He was gone this morning and he never gets up early."

We all shrugged before walking downstairs and heading to class. On our way to class we saw a teacher yelling at Keith. "Um Mr. Kincaid? Please calm down." Kate said.

"What's going on?" Kellyn asked the teacher. "This miscreant has done it again! He so often causes me trouble!" he complained. "Um sir what do you mean?" Kate questionned. "He is despicable! He replaced all of my hairspray with pokemon attraction spray! They have been chasing me around all morning!" he yelled.

"I did not! I was asleep! I didn't even go near your room last night!" Keith defended. "Do you have an alliby?" the teacher continued. "Um..." Keith hesitated before looking at me.

"Sir, Keith was with me last night!" I yelled. Everyone looked at us confused except for Rhythmi, who grinned at me. "Um excuss me Ms... But who are you?" He asked me. "Mr. Kincaid this is the new student Alexa. She started yesterday." Kate explained.

"Oh. Well I'm Mr. Kincaid. And what were you two doing last night?" Mr. Kincaid questionned suspiciously. "We were hanging out by the Pledge Stone. I got some letters from my family. See?" I stated.

I showed him the letters, including the one from my grandpa. He looked at me with a look of shock. "I see, well I guess it wasn't him... You are all excused." he said before leaving towards his class.

"Wow! Thanks. You saved my butt." Keith said, thanking me. His face turned red with embarrassment before we all went to class.

**After Class...**

Rhythmi, Kate and I were sitting in the dorms. "So how about we go out for awhile?" Rhythmi asked. "Don't we have homework? I need to finish it and I can't start off the term like that..." I complained as I returned to my work.

"Oh come on! Loosen up Lexa! You probably have the best grades in class besides Rhythmi. Let's go hang out in the lounge." Kate said as she pulled me out of the dorms. We came out of the dorms where Keith and Kellyn were waiting.

"You guys take forever! We've been waiting!" Keith and Kellyn complained. "Sorry!" Rhythmi said, "Lexa wanted to do homework" Kate stated. "What's this about?" I asked the four.

"It's the Ranger School Test of Courage!" Keith cried. "Shh! Remember! We can't get caught!" Rhythmi said to Keith. "The what?" I asked, completly confused. "The test of courage. You have to find stylers that we placed in four rooms in the school." Kellyn explained.

"And you have to put them in front of the door in the basement. While making sure not to be caught be Kincaid," Kate further explained. "I see.. but I have to go alone?" I asked nervously.

"No. The person who sits next to you has to go with you." Rhythmi said to reassure me. "That's me!" Kate chirped. I may have been seeing things but I think Keith looked a bit +disappointed. Must be a mistake.

Isaac walked from the other side of the lounge. "Hey Kate. Janice says she needs your help with something." he said to her. "Oh okay... So who will be my replacement?" she asked everyone. "Oh I will! I will!" Keith said enthusiastically. "Fine I'll talk you to you guys tomorrow." Kate said before leaving.

"Um are we sure that it's safe for Alexa to go with Keith?" Rhythmi asked slightly concerned. "Hey she's perfectly fine Rhythmi! Don't doubt me! " Keith says as he goes to lean on the couch. He misses the couch and falls to the ground.

"Please can I go with someone else?" I asked Rhythmi, obviously terrified to go with Keith. She shook her head and Keith grabbed my arm. "Letsa go!" he said before dragging me off. I reluctantly followed downstairs.

When we got downstairs, we looked around to see the darkness of the school. I could feel my body tense up. I'm not scared of the dark, it just reminds me of... never mind.

Keith and I began our search. The first one was in our classroom, in a large crate. The second was in the back of Kincaid's room. Creepy place, and it reeks of extra hold hairspray. Anyways, the third was in the library.

"This place is creepy at night..." Keith muttered to me. "You're not helping my already creepy feeling." I stated, as he smirked. "It feels like someone could be watching us..." he said as he reached around and knocks some books over.

I jumped and he began to snicker. "Not funny!" I said as I walked to the bookshelf and pulled out the styler. "Have a sense of humor Alexandra!" He mocked. I ignored him as I walked to the staff room.

"Where is it?" I muttered to myself. "Come on don't ignore me! I can help!" Keith complained. I continued to ignore him as I searched. I saw some movement in the corner and approached it.

"Alexa, don't!" Keith muttered. "Shut up ya wuss!" I hissed, he grinned at me stupidly. "Yay! You aren't ignoring me!" he chirped. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the movement. Suddenly a yellow ball of fur pounced me.

"Pichu?" I asked shocked. The Pichu smiled at me and nuzzled me. I noticed the styler hanging around it's neck as Keith stared at me in confusion. "This is my Pichu from Kanto. I had her sent over from the Union."

Keith went to pet her and she nuzzled his hand. "Aww she likes you," I gushed. He blushed lightly. "Yeah, yeah, just don't tell anyone!" he warned as we walked to the basement.

When we got to the basement we were about to put the styler down when we heard a strange sound. "What was that?" I asked Keith, but he was no help, he just shrugged.

Pichu began to growl at the door to Kincaid's room before it flew open and Kincaid ran out. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING DOWN HERE?! THE BASEMENT IS OFF LIMITS TO STUDENTS!" He yelled furiously. Keith and I screamed before running upstairs to the lounge.

"Damn he's scary!" I said as I gasped for air. "Hell yeah!" he said also breathing heavily. "Let's just go to bed..." I said before waving goodnight to Keith.

**That was close... But yay! Pichu's here!**

**Keith: See she wasn't hurt...**

**Rhythmi: I'm so sorry Alexa! I apologies for leaving you with Keith!**

***Hugs Alexa***

**Alexa: It's okay Rhythmi! I forgive you!**

**Kate: Janice asked me to help clean the kitchen, sorry...**

***They all hug each other***

**Keith: Come on guys! I didn't do anything.**

**Brianna: She's freaked by the dark and you scared her! Time out!**

***Huddles in corner* I did nothing...**

**Brianna: Next chapter the Trip to Fiore so until then review, review, REVIEW!**


	5. Pranks and The Outdoor Class

**I wake up to the sound of banging at the door, I flinch as the banging continues. My first instinct is to run, he's found me, I have to get out!**

Kate wakes up and answers the door. My nerves fade as the door opens, to see Kellyn standing there with a look of frustration. "You've gotta help me girls!" he complains.

"What is it Kellyn? We were sleeping you know!" Rhythmi answers, her tone filled with irritation. "I'm sorry, but I need to get Keith out of bed! We have a project to hand in and he's the only one who knows where the rest is!" Kellyn states.

"Fine, we'll help, but just this once," I promised. "Yeah, if you wake us again expect to loose an arm!" Kate threatens. Kellyn's irritation turns to gratitude as we walk towards the boys' dorms.

"Should we really be going into the boys' dorms?" I asked Kate with a look of concern. "Don't worry, it's fine,'' she said reassuringly. Just then Rhythmi jumps into the conversation. "We probably shouldn't get caught though..." she muttered.

Kellyn leads us into the boys' dorm where Keith lay, passed out. His side of the room was a disaster zone compared to the rest. Like litterally! He has a pile of boxers at the end of his bed.

"I haven't seen a room this bad since I stayed with my cousin..." I muttered under my breath. Just then Keith shifted in his bed slightly. "So when I scream you hear nothing, but when Alexa walks in and mutters you move!" Kellyn yelled at the sleeping Keith.

" Don't be mad..." we heard him say in his sleep, he turned in bed and hugged his pillow. "You know what? He kinda looks innocent when he sleep," Kate whispered to Rhythmi and I. And she's right, he almost looks cute.

"Wait what?! What are you thinking? This is Keith!" I thought to myself as I hit myself in the forehead. "Come on... Let's go swimming..." Keith muttered again as he hugged his pillow tighter. "I wonder who the pillow is in his dream," he whispered to Kate, who snickered.

"I bet you $5, it's Alexa." she responded, they shook hands as I glared at them. "I don't think it's me guys." I stated to them as Kellyn began snickering as well.

"Come on Lexa, put your bikini on and let's go!" Keith muttered once more. Kellyn handed Kate the money as Kate turned to me with a triumphant look. I could feel my face flush red with embarrassment. "I knew it!" she cried.

I turned to Rhytmi for support, to see that she was recording every minute of this. "Rhytmi! What are you doing?!" I yelled as she gave me an evil smirk. "This would be perfect for blackmail opportunities." she stated simply.

Even though I hated the fact that I was invovled I had to admit, it was pretty funny. I began to laugh as I left the dorm. "Where are you going Alexa?" Kellyn asked. "I need to get ready for class," i said before leaving the room.

**Kate's P.O.V. **

Alexa left the room and I turned to Kellyn. "I've got an idea!" I chimed with an evil grin. He also grinned as he nodded. "Rhythmi? You still recording?" I asked her, she nodded and I cleared my throat to speak.

"Keith... Alexa told me that she's desperatly in love with you..." I whispered in his ear, which caused him to rustle slightly. I turned to Kellyn who was gesturing to amp it up. I whispered to Kellyn and he then bent down beside Keith.

"Don't tell him that Kate! I was gonna make a move on her!" he said, causing me to giggle a little. "Actually she should be in her room right now. I think I'm gonna asked her out," He said before getting up and walking towards the door.

Keith's eyes flew open and he tackle Kellyn to the ground. His eyes were red as he stared at Kellyn. "One more step and I rip off your legs!" he threatened. I was scared but I couldn't help but to burst out in laughter.

Keith looked at Rhythmi holding the video camera, then to me laughing as his face turned bright red. He realized what we had done. ''I hate you guys!'' he yelled as he got up off of Kellyn who whined with pain.

Rhythmi turned off the camera and held it up to Keith's face. ''Give Kellyn the rest of your project or I show this little video to Alexa," she negotiated. ''You wouldn't dare!'' he said as he glared at her.

Rhythmi shoots out of the room and heads straight for the girls' dorms. Keith chases after her at full speed, but he wasn't quick enough to catch Rhythmi before she locked herself in our room.

**End of Kate's P.O.V.**

I walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed and definetly confused. Rhythmi was pressed up against the door of our dorm while you could hear Keith banging on it from the other side. "Um Rhythmi? What's going on?'' I asked her, she then looked at me and grinned.

''Oh Alexa! There you are!'' she said loudly, obviously wanting someone to hear. ''Don't you dare Rhythmi! I will destroy you!'' Keith yelled from the other side of the door. ''I wanted to show you a little video!'' Rhythmi continued to me as she ignored Keith.

''What's this about Rhythmi?'' I questionned suspiciously. ''Alexa! Don't listen to her! Don't you watch that video!'' Keith warned. Rhythmi laughed evily, which now scared me. ''Don't worry Alexa... Keith's just messing with you...'' she said too me innocently as she turned to hear Keith's reaction.

I could hear Keith sigh with irritation. ''Fine Rhythmi... I'll give Kellyn the rest of the project! Just please don't show her it!'' he surrendered. Rhythmi put away the camera and opened the door. ''Good, now go do your work!' she yelled before leaving the dorm and heading to class.

Keith stood by the entrance of the door, his face was bright red as he silently left towards his dorm. ''I am so confused.'' I muttered to myself before leaving the dorm. I join up with Kate who was sitting in the lounge.

''Have they left yet?'' she asked me, I nodded and she got ready for class. As I waited for Kate, Keith and Kellyn left their dorms. ''Finally our project is done!'' Kellyn said as he held up his finished paper. He waved to me before heading downstairs.

But Keith... He saw me, then looked away quickly and ran downstairs. ''What is wrong with him today?'' I said to myself as Kate approached. ''He's probably just a little embarrased about earlier, he'll be fine!'' she said as we began to walk to class.

''What did you guys do to him?'' I questionned her suspiciously. ''It's not my business to tell, but if Keith wants to tell you, he will,'' she said as we walked in. ''Great,'' I said sarcastically before sitting down.

''Good morning! Today we will be having our Outdoor Class!'' Ms. April announced before everyone cheered. Honestly myself I was quite excited for the Outdoor Class too. ''But before we do, I will be changing around the seating slightly.'' she continued.

''I just hope I move a little farther from Red,'' I thought to myself as I looked in Keith's direction. As I thought, he looked at me then turned away. Ms. April began walking around and telling us where to sit, basically I switch places with Kate and now I'm directly beside Keith. "Great," I muttered to myself sarcastically before putting my head on my desk.

"Hey what's wrong Alexa..." I could hear being whispered to me. I turned to Keith who was looking at me. "Oh so now you're gonna talk to me," I said to him before I turned away. "What do you mean?" he asked me.

I turned back to his confused look, "You've been avoiding me since this morning dummy." I snapped, he was going to reply when Ms. April began talking to us again. "Okay everyone, let's head down to Ascension Square."

Before she could finish talking Keith got up. "Yahoo!" he yelled as he ran out. We all got up and began to leave the room. "I think Keith a little too excited," Rhythmi stated. We all laughed at her comment. "He told me he thought up 38 questions to ask the ranger." Kellyn said through his laughter.

We head down to Ascension Square and at the stairs we see Keith standing waiting for us. "You guys take forever!" he complained before we all head down into the square. When we enter we see a guy of about 18 dressed in a ranger uniform, not to mention he has a mountain of an afro.

"I know that afro anywhere!" I yelled as I ran towards him. "Hey! Lexa!" he said as he pulled me into a hug. "How you doing Squirt?" he said as he gave me a playful noogie. I pushed him away and punch him in the arm. "Don't noogie me!" I stated.

"You hit like a guy!" he said, I punched him again for that. "Uh Alexa?" I heard Kate say. "Oh guys this is Crawford. He's a ranger in Vientown that I met a few years back." I explained to them. Crawford began the question period.

"Do you have any siblings?" someone asked. "No I don't," he answered. "Aw I thought that I was like your sister," I complained to him. "Nah, you're way to awesome," he smiled. I could hear a scoff from behind me, but I ignored it.

"Voice mail! Voice mail!" was heard from his styler. "Crawford here!" he spoke to his styler. "Hey this is Barlow, there's a Mantine in trouble off the shore of the Ranger School, Luana will pick you up any second," he was advised.

"Roger Leader!" he responded before hanging up. "I've gotta go Ms. April, I'm sorry for the class cut short." he apologized. "No no! You're a ranger! Now go do your duty!" she said before a boat horn was heard.

"That's my ride! See ya later Squirt!" he said to me with a wink. I waved to him as he hoped on the boat and disappeared into the horizon. "Crawford's awesome." I said to myself as I turned to the others.

Everyone was smiling except for Keith who was glaring at the horizon. "What's with you dude?" Kellyn asked him. He looked at me and then shrugged. "It's nothing," he stated simply. "Hey guys! We should make a pledge!" Rhythmi suggested. We all nodded and walked over to the Pledge Stone.

Kate put her hand in the circle first, then Kellyn, Rhythmi, myself and finally Keith. I looked down at our hands and realized that Keith was holding mine. I blushed a little but quickly turn my attention to Rhythmi, who cleared her throat before speaking.

" I pledge to become the best Operator in Almia!" she said and then she looked at Kate. "I pledge to leave people smiling after I help them." Kate pledged who then turned to Kellyn. "I'm gonna help everyone that I can!" he said.

We all turned our heads to Keith. "Oh it's my turn?" he asked. "Yes you dunce!" Kate cried. "I pledge to become the greatest Top Ranger!" he said triumphantly. "Alexa?" he said as everyone looked at me.

I suddenly became very nervous. "I-I pledge that... One day we will all be together and that we will have all accomplished our dreams when we get there!" I said. "Agreed!" everyone shouted as we through our arms into the air.

Kate, Rhythmi and Kellyn began walking towards the school, but Keith kept me behind. "I wanted to apologies..." he said before we sat down on the Pledge Stone. "Oh yeah, I'm mad at you." I said as I turned away from him.

"I'm sorry! Everyone pulled a prank on me and it was really embarrassing! I just felt really embarrassed and I didn't want you to think bad of me when we only met a couple days ago. Honestly I'm sorry Alexa." he apologized.

"Aw Keith's a softy!" I gushed as he blushed slightly. "Yeah, don't tell anyone!" he threatened. "But honestly, I forgive you," I said. "Good! I thought I would have to spin you again." he said. We laughed and talked for hours before we headed back to school.

When we got back we had dinner before heading upstairs. "Hey Alexa? Are you ready for the trip tomorrow?" Kate asked. "What trip?" I asked as everyone looked at me confused. "The trip to Fiore, we leave tomorrow." Rhythmi explained.

"O-Oh okay..." I said with a nervous tone. "Well I might as well pack a little before bed," I said as I went to my dorm. "Is she okay?" Kellyn asked Kate. "Yeah... She'll be fine. She just has some bad family memories in Fiore..." she explained to my concerned friends.

"We actually know nothing about her," Keith said to them. "Well if she feels close enough to us to tell us she will... I know a little, but it's not my business to tell. On this trip let's keep her mind on fun and not her past, okay?" Kate explained. "Right!" everyone shouted.

I heard their conversation through the door. "One day I'll tell them... When that bastard leaves me alone and when he won't hurt the people I care about..." I whispered as I lied down on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

**In a dream...**

"**I won't let you do this to my daughter!" I can hear my mother yell from the other room. "She's my daughter too! She is exactly what I need!" My father yelled as the sound of a slap rings through the air.**

**My mother runs into the room and locks the door as banging began to shake it. "We've gotta go now!" my mom yelled as we left through the window. "I will get her! One day! I will!" you could hear as a dark shadow ran towards our car. We drive away as a gunshot sounds, hitting the back of our car. **

I shoot out of bed, drenched in sweat as his voice runs through my head. "I will get her! One day! I will!" I sighed deeply before placing my head back onto my pillow. "Never..." I muttered as I drifted off once again.

**Brianna: Oooo... Alexa's Daddy is violent.**

**Kate: Just wait til' you meet him...**

**Rhythmi: You've met him!**

***Everyone looks at Kate curiously***

**Kate: Yes... Moving on!**

**Kellyn: Where's Alexa?**

**Keith: I think she left after that dream scene...**

**Rhythmi: Let's just leave her... The next few chapters are going to kill her...**

**Brianna: Yeah, well stay tuned for the next chapter: The Trip to Fiore! So until then review, review, REVIEW!**


	6. Trip to Fiore

**At first I was a little worried about the trip to Fiore, but I remembered that he was in Almia on business. There's almost no chance he's going to Fiore and I'm gonna be with my friends. **

I shook myself out of my thoughts and started thinking about my time on the beach. The beach used to be my favorite place to go, but I haven't had much time to go. I quickly stuffed some of clothes into my suitcase and sat down on my bed.

"I don't need much," I said as I got up and pulled my suitcase into the lounge. "Hey look who it is! Ms. Passed-Out!" Keith teased. "Hey what's that supposed to mean!" I growled at him. "We were going to get everyone up and chill before the trip, but when we got to your dorm, everyone was up but you." Keith said.

"We tried to wake you, but you were OUT." Kate explained to me. "Oh sorry guys... I just didn't sleep much last night..." I said, trailing off at the end. Kate looked at my face and understood what I was thinking.

"Well let's go get breakfast before we meet with Ms. April," she suggested. "Oh yeah! They are serving chocolate chip pancakes!" Rhythmi mentionned. "Yay!" Kellyn chimed in a shrill girly voice. "Um I mean, Yeah Man!" he corrected before running off.

We all began laughing as we proceeded down to the cafe. When we got there the scent of chocolate chip pancakes flooded my senses. "Mmm! Smells great!" I said before grabbing some. We sat down and began eating, Keith and I had shoved pancake into our mouths before anyone else could.

Rhythmi looked at us and giggled before chatting with Kellyn. "So Kate? What are we going to do on the trip?" I asked her, she turned to me and shrugged. "Not much, it's really just a vacation. We're going to scout out the regions pokemon and sketch some of the sights."

"Cool! Hey, you think we can go to a beach party again like we used too?" I asked her. Her face lit up and she smiled. "Of course we can! It'll be fun!" Kate chirped. "Beach Party?" Keith muttered through his pancake filled mouth.

Kate gave him a look of disdain as I giggled, then she turned to me with a glare, so I stopped. "Anyways, in Summerland there are always beach parties when it's warm. I know this because I used to live in Fiore before I came to Almia." Kate explained to him.

"Oh okay gotcha!" Keith said as he nodded. "Come on guys! We have to go meet Ms. April! We're late!" Kellyn yelled as we sprinted towards our class. We got to class just in time too. "Okay everyone we are going to get going in about 20 minutes, so get your stuff and head down to the pier and I'll meet you there." she said as we all headed to the lounge.

Everyone had their large suitcases in hand, unlike me who had a small one. "You know we're going for a week, right?" Keith said to me like I didnt know. "Of course I know that!" I yelled at him in annoyance. He laughed at me a little before running downstairs to meet Kellyn and Rhythmi who had already left.

"It's funny because you really don't need anything and no one knows why" Kate said to me and I giggled at her comment. "Hey, do you know where we're staying?" I asked her. "A hotel in Summerland, I think you'll enjoy it," She added before we head downstairs and out to the pier.

We all met up at the small pier that was connected to Ascension Square and we gathered by Ms. April who was standing next to a boat. "We are going to be taking this ferry boat to Pueltown harbor and then a speed boat to Summerland. It will be a short ride, so don't worry too much." she explained as we filed into the boat.

"Oh I almost forgot!" I muttered to myself before pulling out my pokeball. "Come on out Pichu!" I cried as the little yellow pokemon appeared before me. She shook her fur out and looked at me with a irritated look.

"Pichu Pi!" she squealed at me before turning away from me to show her anger towards me. "I'm sorry I didn't let you out earlier Pichu! I just forgot, please don't be mad..." I apologies to her. She still seemed to be annoyed, so I pulled out a cookie from my suitcase and waved it infront of me.

"I'll give you this cookie if you'll forgive me," I said as Pichu's ears perked up and she turned to see it. Her eyes grew big and she jumped up to snatch the cookie from my hand. She sat beside me as she nibbled at it.

"Wow she forgave you that quickly!" Kate said as she noticed Pichu and I. "Oh yeah we're great friends, she can't be mad at me for long." I said with a look of pride. "Nah Pichu's just a gluten! She just wanted the cookie." Keith said as he chuckled at the litttle yellow ball munching on the cookie.

Pichu turned to him and growled slightly before giving him a little shock. "Haha I guess Pichu has a little of a short temper!" Kellyn said through his laughs. Keith rubbed his arm which had suffered the most of the shock as he glared at Kellyn.

Soon after Keith jumped onto Kellyn and put him n a headlock. "Yeah so do I!" he yelled as Kellyn and him began wrestling. Rhythmi, Kate and I laughed continuesly at the boys fighting, even Pichu began to giggle.

Before we knew it we were at Pueltown harbor, boarding a speed boat to Summerland. "Now everyone please take some time to take in the sights of the sea before we arrive." Ms. April said. Honestly it was the only part I listened to, I'm not exactly sure what else she said.

I took the time to sketch a picture of Almia, which was now disappearing from the horizon. Pichu sat on my shoulder, staring intently at my drawing. "We're going back to Fiore Pichu..." I muttered to her as she climbed off my shoulder at sat on the seat next to me.

She looked at me with a look of worry in her eyes. "Don't look at me like that... It's gonna be fine. I hope..." I continued to mutter to her. She climbed onto my lap and curled up to sleep, like she was trying to confort me.

"I honestly don't know if it's going to be alright," I thought to myself as I looked out to see the outline of Fiore approaching. I shook of my thoughts and got my stuff ready for docking. As I did, Pichu awoke slowly and climbed onto my shoulder.

"Let's do this," I whispered as the boat came up to the dock and we began to leave. "Hey Alexa!" I heard from the small crowd of students getting off. I walked through to find Kate who was already starting to walk off.

"Do you know where you're going?" I asked her as our other friends caught up. "Of course I do! And you do too!" she said confidently. I took a moment to process what she said before realizing what she meant.

My eyes shot open and I started to smile. Soon Kate and I were grinning widly at eachother. "No way! Really?!" I cried as she nodded eagerly. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy, but I didn't care! I knew where we were going and I was super happy!

I found myself skipping as we approached a 2-story hotel. I ran in and burst through the doors. "Hey where is everyone?! I thought this was a business!" I yelled mockingly as a man approached the front desk.

"Alexa? Is that you?!" the man said, I nodded and he came to hug me tightly. "Yeah Uncle, it's me..." I said as I hugged him back tightly.

**I was home after 4 years... I'm so glad that I'm back!**

**Brianna: Oh a twist!**

**Rhythmi: Wait her family lives in Fiore?**

**Keith: But she said she grew up in Kanto...**

**Kate: That's not the whole story. Obviously**

**Kellyn: Why are we staying in a motel...?**

**Rhythmi: Oh shut it Kellyn!**

***Rhythmi smacks Kellyn over the head***

**Brianna: Anyways... I guess we'll find out the rest of the story in the next chapter! So until then Read and Review!**

**Kate: Oh and check the polls!**


	7. Trip to Fiore Part 2

**I can't believe it's been 4 years since I've been in Summerland, but now that I'm back, I couldn't be happier. **

"It's so good to see you Uncle!" I said as I stopped hugging him. "It's good to see you too Ally," he responded. "Hey where's Aunt Lily?" I asked him as I looked around the lobby. "She's here somewhere... Lily! You'll never guess who's here!" He cried into the kitchen area.

"Who is it Arnol- Oh my!" she said as she came out of the kitchen. She saw me and ran over to hug me. "Ally! I can't believe you're back!" she cried as tears welled up in her eyes. "Aww come on! Don't cry because if you cry I'm gonna start crying..." I muttered as my eyes started to tear up.

"Hey hey! Come on girls, stop it!" my uncle said to us. I looked up at her as she wiped away her tears. "Of course, we do have customers." she said before Ms. April stepped forward. "Hello my name is Ms. April, a teacher at the Ranger School and we are here to check in." she said to my aunt and uncle before shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Lily, and this is my husband Arnold. We own the Getaway Hotel and we are Alexa's aunt and uncle." she explained to everyone. I smiled at my friends and walked over to them. "Why didn't you tell us your aunt and uncle live in Fiore?" Rhythmi stated.

"It never really came up..." I said nervously rubbing the back of my head. "Anyways, um, aunt Lily! These are my friends." I said to her gesturing to my 4 friends. "This is Rhythmi," I said as she shook Rhythmi's hand, "this is Kellyn," I also said as she shook Kellyn's hand, "of course you remember Kate right?" I said jokingly. "Oh Kate, it's so good to see you again!" Lily said to her as she hugged her. "You too Aunt Lily!" she chirped.

"Hey! Have you forgot someone Alexa?" Keith complained with frustration. "Oh I haven't! And you remember Pichu!" I stated, gesturing to Pichu who was sitting on top of my suitcase.

"Aww come on Alexa!" Keith cried as he pushed me to the side and shook my aunt's hand. "Oh yeah! That's right! Aunt Lily, this is the one and only Keith..." I said mockingly. "Okay everyone. We'll show you to your rooms." my uncle announced before we went upstairs.

My aunt pulled me to the back of the group. "Your friends seem nice Ally," she said to me as we walked behind them. I looked at my friends who were talking and laughing, I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah they're great," I agreed.

"So what's the deal with you and Red over there?" Lily said to me as she looked in Keith's direction with a grin. I turned to her in complete shock. "There is no deal with Keith and I!" I yelled as she giggled. "Sorry, I thought that maybe you guys were dating..." she said.

"HELL TO THE NO!" I cried, I emphasized by throwing my arms in the air. "Okay okay! I'll stop!" My aunt said. By the time we finished talking it was only my aunt, uncle, Keith and I left. "Alexa you will have your original room, and Keith your room is right across the hall." my uncle said as I glared at my aunt.

"It's not my fault! We set up the room placement before we met you guys!" she stated, trying to defend herself. "Hey what's wrong with rooming across from me!" Keith complained. "I hear from Kellyn that you snore like a yeti," I growled.

"Well we'll leave you two to settle..." my aunt said before leaving with my uncle. "Why do you insist on embarrassing me Alexa?" Keith asked with a small grin. I placed my hand om his shoulder and smiled. "It's my job and if I don't who will?" I said sweetly before going into my room.

As I left I could see his face turn red slightly. He shook it off and also went in his room. When I walked into my room it was the same way I left it, when I left 4 years ago. I walked over to my bed and lied down on it.

"Home sweet home," I said with a chuckle. As I sat up, I noticed some framed pictures on my nightstand. There was one of my aunt, my uncle , my cousin and I, outside the hotel. I picked it up and looked for a moment.

"Oh yeah! I gotta ask aunt Lily where Ben is!" I remembered as I placed the picture back. I then took the next picture which was one of me and my friends from Kanto, Ash, Misty and Brock. "I hope they're okay..." I thought before once again placing the picture back.

The next was one of Kate and I, before I left... I past the picture as my eyes became focused on the last one. I picked up the frame and held it in my hands as memories flooded back to me. I could feel tears start to well up in my eyes and I tried to hold them back.

I couldn't stop them from falling as my tears hit the glass. The last picture was of my mom and me... Pichu climbed up onto my shoulder and nuzzled against my head as I continued to relive some of the memories surrounding this picture.

I wiped my eyes and placed the picture back on the nightstand. I kissed the tip of my fingers and brushed it over the image of my mother smiling face. "I love you mom..." I whispered as my last tear fell from my face. I was snapped back into reality by a knock on the door, the door opened as Kate walked in.

"Hey Alexa!" she said cheerfully before she looked at my face which I guess was stain from my tears. She looked over to me nightstand and saw the picture before sitting next tome and giving me a small hug. "A lot of memories, huh?" she muttered as she released me from the hug. "Yeah... Wednesday is gonna kill me... Especially being back here..." I muttered quietly, turning back to the picture.

"Oh yeah... It's the anniversary of-" I covered her mouth knowing what she was going to say, but not wanting to hear it. "Come on. Wipe your tears and let's head downstairs for some lunch, before we go and have fun, of course!" she said, jumping up from my bed.

I shook off why sadness and tried to put on my best smile. I was not going to ruin Kate's time back in Summerland. "Let's go!" I shouted before pulling her out of my room and down stairs, with Pichu tailing us.

**Kate: I hope Alexa is okay... She is really sad about her mom**

**Rhythmi: What happen to her mom?**

**Keith: She's not gonna tell us Rhythmi!**

**Brianna: Whoa! Did Keith just get considerate...?**

**Kellyn: I KNEW IT! YOU LOVE HER!**

***Keith blushes***

**Keith: Shut up Kellyn!**

**Kellyn: Keith loves Alexa! **

***Keith tackles Kellyn to the ground ***

**Keith: I will kill you!**

**Kate: While they fight... What is up with her family?**

**Brianna: I can tell you that. Lily is Alexa's mom's older sister. **

**Rhythmi: Okay I understand...**

**Brianna: Anyways! Wait for the next chapter! Meeting Ben & Beach Parties!**

**Kate: Read & Review!**

**Brianna: Hey that's my line!**


	8. Meeting Ben & Beach Parties

When we got downstairs, my aunt had prepared sandwiches for everyone and they were in the large dining room.

"Hey Ally, Ben's gonna be here any minute so get ready to tackle-hug him!" she chirped as she set Kate and I's sandwiches down in our places. "Ben?" Rhythmi asked with a mouthful of sandwich. "Oh he's my cousin! He's actually starting Ranger School next year!" I can't wait to embarrass him..." I trailed off the end of my sentence as an evil grin came to my face.

"We've lost her..." Kate said as she waved her hand in front of my face. Just then you could hear the front lobby door open. "Hey is anyone here?! I thought this was a business! Mom? Dad?" a boy called loudly. "Isn't that what Alexa said earlier?" Kellyn asked.

"It must be Ben!" Kate shouted. I was already out of the room, when you hear him yell, "Alexa?! Whoa wait!" CRASH! Everyone ran into the room to find Ben on the ground with me on top of him. "Haha sorry Benny..." i apologized as I helped him up.

"It's okay Alexa! But I will get you back..." he said with an evil look as I rolled my eyes. "Well at least I know you're my cousin." I said jokingly as I pulled him into a hug. "Anyways, why didn't you tell me you were coming?!" he cried.

"Honestly I didn't even know..." I stated as I rubbed my head with embarrassment. "Well at least you're here!" he shouted again before hugging me. We all went back into the dining room, where Ben began stuffing his mouth with food.

"He reminds me a little of someone..." Rhythmi muttered to Kate and I as we turned to see Keith also stuffing his mouth with food. We began laughing uncontrollably as Keith and Ben looked at us in confusion. "What?" they both asked in unison, which made us laugh even more.

"Hey are we gonna go girls?" Rhythmi asked after she finished laughing. Kate and I wiped our tears before giving quick nods. "Where are we going?" Kellyn asked as we stood up. WE are going to a beach party," I said gesturing to Rhythmi, Kate and I.

Kellyn looked down in disappointment as we left towards the front doors. "Oh Alexa!" I heard come from the dining room as Ben walked through the doors. "What's up Benny?" I chirped. "One thing, don't call me Benny, please!" he stated, I nodded before he continued.

"And second, I wanted to tell you that Chase is in Summerland..." he said as I face palmed. "Damn that guy is persistent!" I shouted. "Thanks for telling me Ben," I said with a scowl. We left the hotel, but stopped suddenly.

"Tell us! Who's this Chase guy?" Rhythmi asked with a grin. "I don't even know who he is!" Kate stated as I rolled my eyes. "Okay okay I'll tell you!" I cried while leading them to an empty bench. "Chase is this guy I met when I was 11 years old. He has convinced himself that he is my boyfriend. He is a cocky, idiotic jerk!" I complained.

"I have one question: Is he hot?" Kate asked with a smirk. "Well last time I saw him, no!" I said as Kate frowned. "Aww I was hoping he was..." she muttered. Rhythmi and I giggled at her as we got up and continued down to the beach.

You could hear the music blasting as we walked down to see everyone dancing. We took a spot near the stage where a local band was performing. "These guys are great!" Kate shouted as we watched the band play.

After all our drinks were done, the band was finished and the DJ put on some music, we headed back to a small ledge dividing the beach from the park. "Wow this is just like we used to do," Kate said with a sigh.

Just then two somewhat familiar guys walked up to us. "Throw back Hotties!" they yelled as they approached us. "Damn it! Not these guys again..." I muttered to Kate. One of the guys had a distinct uni-brow and the other, freakishly long nose hairs.

"Why?!" Kate cried as she got onto her knees and looked up at the sky. I pulled her up and she regained her composition. The guys stood in front of us. "They're blocking our escape route" I whispered to Kate as she turned to Rhythmi who was terrified.

Just as the two weirdos were about to embarrassingly hit on us, a guy with bright blond hair slid in between us. "Back off Bozos! These hunnies are with me." he said smoothly before they turned and walked away.

"Thanks, we thought we were goners!" Kate said as he turned around. Oh no... The guy was none other than Chase Grayback, my number 1 stalker, yay... "I'll do anything for my women." he flirted as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Chase... Remove your arm, before I do!" I growled before he pulled it away. "Feisty, I like it!" he said as he eyed me. I continued to look at him with disdain. "I am not your women! Do I have to spell it out for you!" I shouted at him.

"Don't deny our love Alexa... It's easier if you just except it," he stated, continuing to be oblivious to my rejection. As he continued to swoon over me, Kate and Rhythmi giggled at me.

I have to admit, he is quite good looking, but he is still a creep. My scowl turned into a grin as an evil idea popped into my head. I whiped out my phone and texted as quick as I could. In a matter of minutes, Keith, Kellyn and Isaac showed up.

'Hey hey hey! What's going on here?" Kellyn growled viciously. Keith slid down beside me and wrapped his arm around me. Rhythmi gasped in shock at this action. Then the other guys sat next to each girl and did the same.

"Damn the hotties are taken!" Chase snapped as he eyeballed Keith. "If you let her go, I swear she will be mine!" he cried dramatically before leaving. The guys took their arms off of us and I sighed deeply. "Thank you for coming guys... I owe you big time!" I said as Rhythmi and Kate began recovering.

"Hell you do!" Keith said as Kellyn and Isaac came to stand beside him. Rhythmi and Kate shook off their shock before looking at me confused. "Why did you call all three of them if you only needed Chase to lay off you?" Kate asked.

"I did because I knew that if I was taken, he would automatically start going after you guys, so-" I was cut off by Kellyn. "She saved your butts!" he said finishing my statement. "Exactly!" I shouted before the two girls got up and hugged me.

"Oh thank you!" they shouted before we all started to head back to the hotel. Kellyn began mocking Keith about something, while we were walking which seemed to make him quite upset. "You know you liked it!" Kellyn cried as Keith chased him.

"You would be willing to kiss her, to get that guy Chase off of her!" he continued to yell. "What are you guys talking about?" Rhythmi asked. "Oh I was just saying that Keith only wanted to help Alexa because he didn't want that Chase guy to take her from him!" he said as Keith turned a dark shade of red. I also blushed a little at Kellyn's comment.

"No I did it because she asked me too!" he said nervously. "Of course you did Keith!" Kate and Kellyn said sarcastically. "But if Kate or I, asked you. You wouldn't have help US!" Rhythmi chimed.

I began ignoring their comments as I walked ahead to the hotel. When I walked in my aunt Lily greeted me. "Have fun Ally?" she questioned curiously. "Yeah, except for the Chase incident, it was great!" I said cheerfully.

I then proceeded upstairs and into my room. It was late and I was dead tired. Without changing out of my clothes I lied down on my bed and fell straight to sleep.

"You can not run from your fate..." I heard in an eery, yet familiar voice say as I lay in bed. I shot up to see a dark shadowy figure standing at the end of my bed. "He is coming for you... And when he gets you... So will I!" the figure shouted as I stared at it.

"He won't!" I yelled at the menacing darkness as he came closer and touched my forehead. A sharp pain shot through my head as I could hear a small knock on the door. My aunt walked in, catching a glimpse of the shadow before running over to me.

I could feel my head become heavy as I drifted in and out of consciousness. "Don't worry Alexa... It's gone and you're still safe..." I could just barely hear as my vision went dark.

The rest of the night, I had no dreams, but a constant replay of what the shadow said.

"**You can not run from your fate... He is coming for you... And when he gets you... So will I!"**

**Rhythmi: This after chapter chat will just be Kate, Brianna and I because Keith and Kellyn are still fighting and Alexa is... asleep.**

**Kate: I wonder what that shadow was... And what did it mean by "You can not run from your fate...**

**Brianna: What fate exactly?**

**Rhythmi: I guess we will find out later-**

***Crash***

**Rhythmi: Keith! Kellyn! You break anything and you both die!**

***runs out of the room***

**Kate: They are idiots... Anyways, wrap it up Bri!**

**Brianna: Stay tuned for the next chapter: Sights & Scenery of Summerland. Until then Read & Review!**


	9. Strange Day

**I woke up to the sound of bird pokemon pecking at my window. I rubbed my eyes and as I sat up, pain quickly rushed to my head. I clenched my teeth and grabbed my head in a desperate attempt to stop the pain.**

Once the pain subsided, I got up and headed over to the window, my head still throbbing. I opened it to let a Starly fly in. It flew over to my bed and dropped a small note. I picked up the note and began reading it.

**"Wake up Alexa! Breakfast is in 5 minutes!**

** -Ben"**

I grabbed a pen and wrote just below his slightly messy writing.

**"Thanks Benny! I'll be right down"**

I let Starly fly back out the window and I quickly jumped into the shower. Afterwards I threw on my favourite purple tank top and denim shorts. I ran down to the dining room where everyone, except for Keith of course, was sitting.

I walked over to the empty chair next to Kate. Ben was sitting opposite to me with a small frown. "What's up Benny?" I asked him, slightly concerned. "Stop calling me Benny!" he complained as I turned my concern to mocking.

"Aww but Benny..." I mocked with a grin. He rolled his eyes as Ms. April joined us at the table. "Okay everyone! Let's go over the plan for today." she began. "Um where's Keith? Is he still asleep?" she then asked everyone.

"Don't worry I'll go tell him after you're done explaining" I stated before she continued. "After breakfast we will be meeting in the lobby. We are going on an expedition in the forest, so bring your sketch pads and whatever else you may need." she explained.

I quickly finished my breakfast and went upstairs to wake Keith. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I took a chance and walked in. "He's probably asleep..." I muttered to myself.

I heard a loud bang from the bathroom before Keith ran out, soaking wet. "Ow..." he muttered as he rubbed his head. He turned around to see me standing there. It took me a second to realize he was completly naked before I turned bright red and ran out.

I ran into my room and shut the door behind me before sitting down against it. "I did not need to see that!" I thought as a tried to shake the memory out of my head. After I had time to configure myself, there was a small knock on the door.

I opened the door to reveal a now fullyclothed andblushing Keith. I then turned red as I remembered what had just happened. "What the hell were you doing in my room?!" he shouted, staring directly at me, waiting for an answer.

"I came to wake you and tell you what we're doing today! I didn't expect to walk in on you naked!" I shouted back. "Well I wasn't expecting you to be standing there!" he rebuted. "Well usually when you get out of the shower, you put on a towel!"

I yelled my last argument before turning away with a huff. I could hear Keith sigh as he walked into my room and closed the door. "Look I'm sorry! We both made a mistake, can you admit that?" he asked me.

I turned to him, "Fine..." I muttered. "Okay now let's forget this ever happen and go about our day!" he suggested. "I will be trying to forget that happened for the rest of my life!" I cried before pushing him out the door.

"Admit you liked it..." I heard him say from the other side of the door. I opened the door and punched him in the arm. "Jeez I was kidding!" was his last defense before he left. I closed the door and sat down on my bed.

I sighed deeply. "Admit you liked it..." I played back what he said, in my head. I blushed slightly. "Stop that!" I yelled as I smacked myself in the head continuesly. "I bet I'm just a little stunned," I said to myself before Pichu pushed my sketch book over to me.

I grabbed it and my camera before leaving with Pichu perched on my shoulder. I got down to the lobby where everyone was ready to go. "Okay students, let's go!" Ms. April announced before we all followed her towards the forest.

"Hey Alexa? Kate? Can you show us the best place to see pokemon?" she asked Kate and I. Kate looked at me and stepped back. "Hey don't look at me! Alexa is the best with pokemon." she stated.

"Oh okay well let's go then!" I chirped as I began walking into the forest. I walked deep into the forest and along the way made sure to take lots of picture. We finally arrived at a small closed in cove.

"Here we are!" I announced as Ms. April looked around in awe. "Fantastic choice of place Alexa!'' she praised as everyone dispersed to draw and explore. Keith and Kellyn went off to see some pokemon by the water and Rhythmi, Kate and I went to a small ledge.

We drew the horizon and some bird pokemon who came to perch nearby. After a long while I heard a small cry. I looked down to see a couple Mudkip and a Swampert looking up at me cheerfully.

"What? You guys want me to jump in?" I asked the three pokemon before taking off my shoes. "Are you seriously gonna jump in?" Rhythmi asked me curiously. I looked from her to Kate who was nodding. "Yeah she is," she said before I smiled and jumped.

I landed in the water with a large splash and I could see the Mudkip dive under to see me. They looked at me with happy faces as we all rised to the surface. Swampert swam under me and pulled me onto its back. "Awesome!" I shouted as the Swampert swam around the cove.

I stuck my tongue out at Keith and Kellyn who were watching from the shore. Just then a strange noise sounded before Swampert freaked out. It shook around causing me to fall into the water. Under the water I could see many pokemon start to rampage, but none scared me until I saw some Sharpedo approaching.

"But the Sharpedo never come into the cove..." I thought to myself as I broke the top of the water. "Everyone stay away fromt the water! Sharpedo are rampaging!" I cried as everyone ran onto shore.

I began swimming to shore when a sharp pain coursed through my leg and I was pulled under. A Sharpedo had bitten my leg and was dragging me right into Sharpedo territory. Minutes later another Sharpedo latched onto my arm.

"Guys what are you doing?" I asked them before their eyes changed. They realized what they had done, but it was too late. I had already lost a lot of blood. I grabbed onto one and they pulled me to shore, but half way there I lost all feeling in my body and I fell to the bottom of the cove, losing consciousness.

When I woke up I was surrounded by my classmates and friends who had witnessed what happen. I managed to pull myself up to a sitting position. Kate was just finishing bandaging me up and Rhythmi was almost crying when she saw me wake up.

I was pulled into a hug by Kate and Rhythmi. "We're so glad you're okay!" Kate said. "Thank god..." Kellyn muttered as he then pulled me into a hug. Keith was soaking wet and silent. Everyone checked to see if I was okay and left.

In the end it was just me and Keith. "Did you save me Keith?" I asked him as he continued to stand there silently, but nodded. "Well thanks..." I thanked him before turning away. Before I could, Keith grabbed my arm and span me around to face him. His eyes were now red with anger.

"How could you do something so dangerous?" he snapped as I looked at him, slightly confused. "Are you gonna answer?" he snapped again. I then got annoyed with him yelling at me. "I didn't mean to! You think I wanted to get attack?!" I snapped back at him.

"If you hadn't jumped in the water in the firstplace you wouldn't have been attacked!" he shouted. "What if I wasn't there to safe you? Huh?" he asked then he sighed deeply. "I just wish you weren't so damn reckless!" he yelled before running off.

I stood there in slight disbelief as I watched him leave. "Why is he so mad at me?" I asked myself before walking back. When I finally got back to the hotel, I was greeted by my aunt and uncle who gave me warm hugs.

"We heard what happen... Are you okay?" Uncle Armold asked with concern. "I was just surprised... The Sharpedo never come that close to shore... And why were the other pokemon rampaging?" I said before looking at them. "We have no idea Ally," Lily said.

"But at least Keith was there to pull you out," my uncle said gratefully. "Um where is Keith anyways?" I asked as I looked around. "When he came back he ran upstairs, he looked rather upset... I wonder why," my aunt said.

I looked down slightly before walking towards the stairs. "Hey Alexa, aren't you gonna eat dinner?" Ben asked as he watched me walk away. "I'm not hungry." I stated simply before walking upstairs.

I came to my room and stood there looking at Keith's door for a minute. "Maybe I should go talk to him..." I thought to myself, but I disregarded the thought and walked into my room. I looked in the mirror for a moment and then removed the bandages.

The bleeding had stopped, but the bites were clear against my now pale skin. As I looked back into the mirror I could see a shadow behind me. "This was only the beginning..." it threatened before disappearing.

I sat down on my bed and I felt awful, both physically and emotionally. I lied down and covered my head with my sheets, hoping to shut out the world. I soon drifted off to sleep. About an hour later there was a knock on the door, but I didn't feel like answering.

The door opened anyways to reveal a very depressed looking Keith. I turned over in bed so that he couldn't see in my face how awful I felt. He walked over and sat beside me on the bed, I was still turned away from him.

"Alexa... I-I-I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier... I shouldn't have gotten so mad." he muttered quietly. "I was just really worried... I didn't want to lose one of my bestfriends." he continued to say as tears began to well up in my eyes.

I sat up quickly and pulled him into a hug, which seemed to surprise him. I began to cry hard as he stroked my head to comfort me. "I'm sorry... For being so reckless, without me even knowing it..." I weeped as he continued to hug me.

"Once again we both made a mistake, like earlier today." he said. I quit hugging him to sit up and smack him with my pillow. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked. "I told you I wanted to forget that!" I yelled as I smacked him again.

He began laughing at me uncontrollably. After awhile I began laughing at myself too. He had made me feel better, but now I keep thinking about walking in on him. I can't get that damn image out of my head! "Well let's hope that won't happen again," I stated as we stopped laughing.

"Maybe next time I'll walk in on you..." he said with a wink. I began laughing, but stopped to smack him again with the pillow. "No." I muttered. "I was kidding again! Can't you take a joke?" he said defensively. He got up and walked towards the door. "I may seem like a jerk, but I'm not that bad!" he said to me as he stood in the doorway.

"No you're a jerk! But you make up for it..." I said with a giggle as I pushed him playfully. "Please tell Rhythmi that!" Keith said as he with his heels in the hallway.

"Goodnight!" I said. He rolled his and smiled. "Goodnight," he said as he turned to go to his room and closed the door. I laughed a little after he left. "He can make you feel like crap, but then make you laugh..." I thought to myself as I lied down and closed my eyes.

I drifted back off to sleep, without thinking of my dad, that shadow or anything about my past. One normal night.

**Brianna: Aww that's sweet!**

**Kellyn: Which brings me back to, Keith loves Alexa!**

***Keith punches Kellyn***

**Keith: Shut up!**

**Alexa: Anyways! I still don't understand why those Sharpedo came to the cove...**

**Kate: Yeah it was strange.**

**Rhythmi: Well maybe it had something to do with that noise we heard.**

**Alexa: Oh yeah! I heard that too.**

**Kellyn: I hope we find out what that was! I hate unsolved mysteries!**

**Brianna: It will be solved soon enough, so stay tuned. Until the next chapter, Read & Review!**

**Next Chapter: Alexa's Day of Depression**


	10. My Day of Depression

**I knew today was gonna be an awful day and I had no motivation to make it better...**

I woke up in a daze. I looked at my alarm clock to see that it was 9:00 am, Wednesday... I rolled back into bed and covered my head with the covers, hoping to escape the day.

**Keith's P.O.V.**

When I woke up I stumbled on my way downstairs. Last night I had just barely slept cuz I kept thinking about Alexa... I widened my eyes at me thought. "I mean I kept thinking about the Sharpedo attack..." I corrected my thought.

Anyways, I got downstairs where the whole room seemed, down. Lily, Arnold and Ben weren't speaking. Kate looked slightly sad and Alexa was nowhere to be seen. "Hey guys!" I greeted as I walked over and sat next to Kate.

"Up before 10:00. That's a first for you," Rhythmi teased. "Didn't get much sleep last night," I said, avoiding the subject of the rampaging Sharpedo. "I don't think anyone got much sleep last night," Kellyn commented as everyone looked down.

"Yeah! Is Alexa still asleep? Should I go wake her?" I asked as I rose from my seat. Kate grasped my arm and pulled me back down into my chair. I looked at her confused but she just shook her head.

"Keith, Alexa won't be getting up today... I doubt we'll see her all day," Lily told me as she looked up the stairs. "Why?" I asked her curiously as she snapped back into reality. She looked like she was going to talk before covering her face and left towards the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go see if she's okay..." Arnold said with concern as he left as well. "Will someone tell us what's going on?" Rhythmi asked looking around at Kate and Ben. "If you won't tell them I will. They need to know so they're not worried about Lexa." Ben said as the suspense of the situation rose.

"I will, keep your pants on Ben!" Kate snapped as Ben rolled his eyes. "Tell us already! Why is everyone so glum today?" Kellyn complained. "Keep your pants on too Kellyn!" she snapped again.

"Where should I start?" she asked Keith, "Start with the situation." he said as Rhythmi and Kellyn nodded as Kate sighed before explaining. "Okay first of all, 3ｽ years ago today, Alexa's mother was killed," you could hear Rhythmi and Kellyn gasp loudly.

"Alexa must feel awful..." I muttered under my breathe. "She is, and being back here probably doesn't help." Kate stated as I looked down. I hope she's okay... "How did it happen?" Rhythmi asked curiously.

"No one knows..." Kate whispered as we all looked at her in shock. "How doesn't anyone know how her mother was killed?" Kellyn said raising his voice in slight anger. "The only one who knows is Alexa and she hasn't talked about it, ever. So on this day, people just leave her be." Kate stated.

"How did you find out?" I asked her, curious about her knowing it when Alexa hasn't talked about it. "Her aunt told me... I was her bestfriend at the time and for a year she avoided all contact with me. When I asked Lily, she told me because and I quote "Alexa would have told me if she wasn't so crushed."

"Shouldn't we be comforting her or something?" Rhythmi questionned us, but Kate shook her head. "She just needs to be alone, she needs time. Lily might check on her later but we need to let her deal with it."

I got up briskly and tread towards the door. "Keith? Where are you going?" Kellyn asked me as I turned at the doorway. "She doesn't need time. She needs to know that we're here for her." I stated as I stomped into the lobby.

I sat down in the seating area and rubbed my head trying to stop myself from walking up to Alexa's room. My head shot up to see Pichu sitting on the arm of the chair. "You been here the whole time?" I asked the solemn looking pokemon.

She nodded slowly as she looked down, obviously Pichu's sad too. I pulled out my cell and searched through my contacts. "I'll text her! It's the only way to keep me from losing my mind!" I shouted as the yellow ball jumped and shook her head.

"Her phone off?" I asked with a responsive nod from her. I shoved my phone into my pocket as an idea popped into my head. "Can I get your help Pichu?" I asked. She turned away from me, I took that as a no.

"How about for a cookie?" I suggested as her ears perked up and she smiled widly. I took a paper and pen from the front desk and wrote something before folding it and handing it to Pichu. Pichu guided me over to the dumbwaiter and sat on the edge of the closest table pointing at it.

I knew what she meant so I opened it so she could jump inside. "You have your mission little yellow warrior, now go fulfill it." I said jokingly as she responded with a small salute. I closed the door and pressed the button, I heard the dumbwaiter move up the shaft and I headed back into the dining room.

**End of Keith P.O.V.**

I heard the dumbwaiter move up the shaft and stop at me room before a small knock was heard. To my surprise, Pichu popped out holding a cruely folded piece of paper. I opened the paper to reveal neat hand writing in the form of a note.

"**Dear Alexa, **

**Kate told us what happened, and no I'm not gonna try to make you feel better, that's not me. I just want you to know that you're not in this alone, so if you need me or Kate or anyone, just ask. I'm here for you... I mean we're all here for you!**

**Okay I lied if this did make you feel any better, but one day I'm gonna have to make up for being nice and be a complete asshole. So expect it when it comes!**

**-Keith**

**P.S. Turn your phone on so I don't have to write notes!"**

I read over the note before immediately turning on my phone and texting Keith.

"**Thanks a lot, text you if I need anything"**

I sat up in my bed and pet Pichu, who was sitting next to me. "I love my friends..." I muttered as I heard a small chime from my phone. I don't have call dispaly so I didn't know who was calling, probably Keith or Kate, or maybe even Ben.

I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I answered. I could her someone yelling at someone else before they began to speak.

"Alexa, hunny! I wanted to make sure you were alright." The frightningly familiar voice rang out. My eyes widened and I sat in shock. "Alexa are you there? I wanted to asked how you're trip in Fiore is going." It said again.

"How do you know I'm in Fiore?!" I cried into the phone before the voice chuckled. "Oh hunny, did you really think you were hidden? A father needs to know that his little girl is safe and where she is."

"You will never be a father to me!" I cried as tears began to well up in my eyes. "Anyways, I wanted to apologies for the Sharpedo incident. The experiment didn't quite go as planned, but I never intended on hurting you." my father apologies with real regret in his voice.

"That was you? What experiment? How did you find me?" I asked fast as panic set in. "Well I can't specify the details of my work, but I tracked your cell phone. It took forever but I did it." he boasted.

"Want anything else before I destroy the phone?" I asked as I got up to throw the phone into the toilet. "Oh yes! I will be docking tomorrow morning so get ready to saw hi to daddy!" he finished before hanging up the phone. I pulled the phone to my ear.

"WHAT?!" I yelled into the phone, but it was too late. I slowly pulled the phone from my ear and threw it across the room, hitting the wall across from my bed. I plowed my face into my pillow and began sobbing loudly before Kate walked in and ran over to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked me, her voice filled with concern. I sat up and shook my head before hugging her tightly. When my crying subsided, I sat back shaking my head slowly with disbelief. "He's coming tomorrow..." I muttered quietly as Kate walked over to get my phone.

"Who's coming?" she asked innocently as she handed me my phone. "My dad..." I muttered as she gasped loudly and held my hand. "How?! When?!" she asked quickly in terror. "My cellphone and tomorrow." I stated before getting up and walking over to the mirror.

"Go toss it now. I'll cover for you." she assued me before I nooded and climbed out the window. I hopped into the nearby tree and climbed down. "Good luck" she wished me as I sped off toward the pier.

**Kate's P.O.V.**

Alexa had left and I had to cover, so here I go. I walked into the dining room where Keith, Rhythmi, Kellyn and Aunt Lily sat eating lunch. "Is she okay?" Lily asked with concern. "Fine, she's actually feeling a lot better." I lied convincingly.

"Should I bring her lunch?" Lily asked as she got up and began to turn towards the kitchen. "No! I mean... She's not hungry, but she may come down for dinner." I said to draw her attention away from now.

"Oh okay... Well that's good!" Aunt Lily said with a smile as she returned to her seat. "Covering... Done! Good luck with your part Alexa..." I thought to myself as I sat down for lunch.

**End of Kate's P.O.V.**

"I hate technologie..." I muttered to myself as I weaved through the tourists heading down to the beach. There was a crowd blocking the way to the pier and I stood there. "And I hate tourists!"I yelled with annoyance as I shoved through them.

I finally made my way to the end of the pier and threw my phone out as far as possible. I sighed with relief as I sat down and hung my feet over the edge. I looked at me weary reflection in the water before it became blurry.

I rubbed my eyes and when the reflection turned normal it began... talking? "Haha! You think ditch your crummy phone will save you? What about tomorrow when he comes for you, sweetheart?" it mocked and questionned as my anger level rose way above danger level.

I grabbed one of my flipflops and threw it at the reflection before treading off back towards the hotel. As tears came to my eyes, I stopped myself from crying all together. "What is with you lately?!" I yelled at myself, wiping my eyes.

"Crying won't save you! What happened to Ace Trainer and Top Ranger To Be Alexa Samson?" I questionned myself aloud. "No more running or crying... That psycopath of a father needs to know that he will never own me." I promised myself as I walked back throught the crowd of tourists, weaved back through the endless amount of peopel and, without thinking, through the front doors of the hotel.

I passed everyone who were gathered in the kitchen and they all looked surprised to see me. "Weren't you upstairs in your room?" Kellyn asked as I walked over and sat at the table beside Kate. "I had something to do, so Kate covered for me." I turned and nodded at Kate who sighed with relief.

I turned to look at my Aunt Lily who was looking at me strangly. "Something on your mind Ally?" she asked before sitting down in the chair across from me. "I have disturbing new, and it effects everyone.

Everyone stared down the table at me as I paused to think about what I have to say. "Are you sure you should be telling them this?" Kate asked as I nodded intently. "They need to know what kind of crazy's coming to Summerland..." I said before Lily stood up and shook her head in denial.

"No... No, he isn't!" she cried with fear as uncle Arnold and Ben walked in. "My dad's coming..." I muttered quietly as my family gasped in disbelief. "The monster of a man that is my father has planned me a visit tomorrow." I said calmly.

I got up from the table and walked towards the stairs. "We can still get you out of Fiore. You can still run..." My uncle said, but I shook my head. "I'm tired of running." I stated before walking upstairs and going into my room.

I little while later my 4 friends walked in, 3 of them looking confused. "Why is it so bad that your dad is coming? What did he do?" I finched at Rhythmi's question.

"He's a cold-blooded murderer!" I yelled as I sat on my bed and Kate came to comfort me. "What are you gonna do? You said you wouldn't run." Keith asked hiding his anger. "Wait are you thinking of standing up to him?" Kate asked me.

I nodded and she looked down. "Well I guess your mind is made up on this." she said before getting up and walking towards the door. "Aren't we gonna stop her?" Rhythmi asked Kate as they stood in the door. "We can't. This is Alexa we're talking about. When she makes up her mind, it's done, no discussion." Kate explained as they walked out the door with Kellyn following.

"You coming Keith?" he asked, buit there was no reply from him, he was looking down at the ground. I gestured at Kellyn to leave him and he did, closing the door on his way out. I got up and gave Keith a hug. I knew he was upset and worried, but that was all I could think of to comfort him.

He lightly pushed me away from the hug and looked up. "How can you be so brave? When everyone else is scared for you." he asked quietly. "I don't know," I said. "Did you just get hurt because you were being reckless? I-I can't stand around and watch you do this..." he muttered.

"I may be being reckless, but I'm standing up. And I thought you said you would be there for me." I said as he ran his finger through his hair with frustration before sitting down on my bed. "I just don't..." he stopped his phrae and looked at me.

"I need everyone for this or I won't be strong enough. I need all my friends and my bestfriends." I said hugging him again, but this time him returning the hug. He stll looked hesitant, but not so much as before.

"Come on Keith... I need you to be Keith!" I said shaking his shoulders frantically. He stopped me from shaking him and grinned. "Maybe I should go to see you stand up to daddy..." he said mockingly as I smiled.

"Good, now go to bed because I know that I need to be rested to handle the crap that's gonna be thrown tomorrrow. Oh and if I start going to far, hold me back," I said jokingly as I walked him to the door and shut it as he left.

I was so tired and I didn't even have to change, I was in my pjs the whole time. I crawled into my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Tomorrow is going to be... HECTIC!

**Brianna: OMG! I can't believe he was tracking her phone!**

**Kate: If that crazy son of a -**

**Alexa: WOAH! Chill Kate!**

**Kate: Sorry I just love you...**

***Alexa hugs Kate to calm her down***

**Keith: She'll be fine! Just aim for the balls and kick like you've never kicked before!**

**Kellyn: I feel sorry for the messed up dad with a blackbelt daughter.**

***Everyone gasps with shock***

**Rhythmi: You're a blackbelt?!**

**Alexa: Yeah! In every martial art!**

**Brianna: Wait Kellyn? How did you know that?**

**Kellyn: Am I the only one who talked to Ben?**

**Rhythmi: Yes**

**Keith: Hey I like Ben!**

**Kate: Cuz he's just like you!**

**Alexa: But nicer!**

***Everyone laughs as Keith goes and sits in the corner***

**Alexa: I'll go cheer him up...**

**Kate: Next chapter: Not so Happy Family Reunion!**

**Brianna: Until then Review, review, review!**

**Rhythmi: Any imput? Please PM!**


	11. Not So Happy Family Reunion

**When I woke up you think that my willingness to stand up to my dad would fade away, but I was even more excited to do it. Wish me luck!**

I got up to someone casting a shadow over me and instantly jumped up, hitting my head on something and falling back. I heard a large thump and when I sat up Keith was sprawled out on the floor.

"OW! What the hell Alexa?" he cried, clenching his head. That something I hit was Keith's hard head! "I should be asking you what the hell! Why are you in my room and why were you in my bed!'' I yelled fiercly as Keith backed up slightly with fear.

"Chill Alexa, you're freaking me out!" he complained as I got up and glared at him. "I am not usually in a good mood when I'm woken up." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes and then helped Keith up before punching him in the arm.

"Ow, chill!" he cried again as he turned to sit on my bed. "Once again. Why are you in my room and why were you in my bed?!" I repeated, still looking for an answer. "Okay okay I was trying to scare you..." he admitted with a look of embarrassment.

"Why would you scare me?" I asked trying to hold back my anger. "Well I told you that I was gonna make up for being nice... Expect it when it comes." he explained. I thought back to the note and face-palmed, hard.

"Could you maybe be an asshole on a day where I'm not about to stand up to my psychotic father?!" I yelled before grabbing him by the arm and throwing him out of my room. I was kind of pissed off now so I got ready.

When I got downstairs Kate, Rhythmi and Kellyn were laughing at Keith who had I bruise on his forehead. "What happened dude?" Kellyn asked through his laughter. He turned red and tried to cover the bruise with his bangs.

"He tried to scare me." I growled as I walked over to the table and Keith stepped away slowly as Kate began to giggle. "Wait. He only got one bruise! I thought he would get more for waking you up!" she cried through her laughter.

"No that's not it. He has more." I stated calmly as Keith looked at me in shock. "No I don't!" he testified as I rolled my eyes. "Check your arm and your back." He pulled back his sleeve to reveal a small bruise and Kellyn lifted the back of his shirt to reveal a larger one.

"Damn! She got you!" Kellyn cheered as he gave me a high five and of course I accept it. "I thought you're suppose to be on my side!" Keith cried. "Sorry... I'm on the winning side." Kellyn explained as we all began laughing.

Just then Ben bursts into the dining room in a panic. "Alexa! Alexa!" He cried as he runs over to me. "What is it Ben? Did we run out of bacon or something?" I laughed. "Wait there's bacon! Never mind, not the point! Your dad's on the pier!" he yelled.

"What? He's here already?!" I yelled as I paced with anxiety. Kate came over to me and put her hand on my shoulder to stop me from pacing. "It's okay Lexa, you can do this," she comforted.

I took a deep breath before my friends and I went outside. We got to the beach where a tall man with dark hair stood in a expensive looking suit. His goons stood by him and an overall creepy feeling radiated off him.

My aunt and uncle walked up to him and I followed them with concern. "Henry... What are you doing here? " Aunt Lily asked with a hit of fear in her voice. "I've come for my daughter..." He said with a smirk as my uncle held back his anger.

Without thinking, I marched up to him with a look of pure disdain spread over my face. "Ah Alexa hunny! Look how much you've grown since the last time I saw you," he gushed as he reached for a hug. I stepped back and spit on the ground.

"I would never hug you." I stated in disgust. "Now Alexa, is that any way to talk to your father...?" he asked. I could think of a million ways to kick his sorry ass, but Kate grabbed my arm. "Don't. Please." she whispered to me.

I took another deep breath before continuing. "You will never be my father after everything you've put me through,'' I told him. "Alexa, you will always be my daughter. You can change that..." he said with a boastful grin. This got me really mad.

"Oh yeah! What about Jesse? And Cindy?!" I yelled. "Who?" he asked. "Your son and daughter! The ones you murdered! Along with their mothers!" I screamed. Everyone gasped loudly as my father's cocky attitude faded.

"How do you know about them?" he questionned as his eyes grew dark. "What did you think I was talking to Ethan about? Of course I was getting some imformation about you." I said as everyone. including my father stood there stupified.

"Who's Ethan?" my uncle asked with curiosity. "He's my half-brother. I used to send him letters every day until the letters stopped coming. Our dear father found out I was talking to him and I haven't heard from him since..." I explained as I looked down.

My dad sneered with an evil look in his eyes. "You can't prove I did anything. You can even prove those people existed," he chuckled. I could feel a pang in my chest as I knew what I was going to say would hurt me.

"Oh yeah? What about mom? You can't prove that she didn't exist! Even with your ressources." I growled. "I have no idea what you are talking about Alexa..." he said, dodging the question. I could feel my anger grow and finally release itself.

"Don't you dare act like you know nothing! You're a filthy MURDERER!" I screamed as I felt tears fall. "How dare you call your father a murderer!" he retorted viciously. "I can and I will because you murdered my mother!" I yelled louder.

I could feel a dark shadow hanging over me, telling me what to do and urging me to lose myself, but I stopped myself. "I will never give in..." I whispered quietly as my anger faded. The shadow faded and my father smirk with a look of satisfaction. "I've done what I came to do." he muttered with a smile before leaving towards the pier.

As he did my head pounded and my head went blank. My friends and family approached me, asking questions and comforting me, but I didn't need comforting. "Alexa?" Are you okay?" Kate asked in a low voice.

I could feel my hold on my emotions snap. "NO! I'm not okay!" was all I yelled before running off into the forest. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I could face everyone after what they now knew.

**I soon found myself deep in the forest, now completly alone, wrapped in darkness. I knew something was happening to me, but I didn't know what...**

**Brianna: Sorry everyone's still trying to understand the whole situation that just happened, so it's just me. Anyways Alexa's dad, Henry Ames just came to rattle her. We still don't know why, but it's something dark... **

**Next time... Last Day in Fiore.**

**Review Review Review!**


	12. Last Day in Fiore

**Kate's P.O.V.**

**Today was our last day in Fiore and even though I love being back here, I was missing school. Weird huh?**

I woke up and ran downstairs to meet everyone. Strangely Alexa wasn't there, I wondered where she was. "Hey guys, where's Alexa?" I asked looking at Ben who was pushing his food around the plate.

"I have no idea..." he trailed off as he got up and went upstairs. "Wait, didn't she come back last night?" Rhythmi asked as now I became concerned. "No I haven't seen her." I said as Keith ran into the dining room, tripping on the bottom stair.

He got up and looked at us anxiously. "Alexa's not in her room!" he cried as we all stood up. "We have to go find her! We're suppose to leave in an hour!" Kellyn announced as we ran into the lobby and ran into Ms. April.

"Where are you four going?" she asked as Keith ran past her and head outside. "Alexa is missing and we need to find her!" Rhythmi explained. Ms. April nodded and we ran outside to see a frustrated Keith.

"Where could she have gone?" Keith asked as he looked around. "Calm down Keith! Alexa can take care of herself. She probably just needed to blow off some steam." Rhythmi explained. "I know Alexa better than anyone, she's not good with anger. She's probably pissed with her dad." I explained to them.

"I don't care if she's blowing off steam! All night is crazy, we have to find her." Keith cried. "I agree with Keith, we need to find her to know she's okay!" Kellyn agreed with him. I thought for a moment before nodding, then we all split up to begin searching.

**End of Kate's P.O.V.**

I woke up on a bed of grass, looking up at some trees. I stood up and stumbled over to a puddle that was left from a storm that started last night. "I look awful..." I mumbled as I gazed at my reflection. My make-up had run after the rain and my slight break down.

I didn't know where I was in the forest. All I knew is that I lost both shoes running through it. I began walking until I came to a small fresh water lake where I began washing away my make-up.

"I wonder where I am..." I asked myself as I looked around with a hint of concern. I soon remembered that today was our last day in Fiore and I became filled with concern. "Hopefully someone will find me." I muttered quietly.

**Keith's P.O.V.**

The first place I thought of looking was the beach, but Kate was already headed there so I had to think again. "Where would she possibly go?" I asked myself before remembering the cove. I went into the forest and started to head down the path Alexa showed the class. Half way down the path I found... A flip flop? I was confused for a moment until I realized it was Alexa's. There was some broken branches heading off the path, so I went in that direction.

After a few minutes of walking I saw another one of her flip flops. This raised my hopes as I came to a small clearing where there was some grass pressed down. "Alexa!" I called, hoping that she would be able to hear me.

Just then the bushes rustle and I could hear something approaching. "Alexa? Is that you?" I muttered as the rustling revealed to be an Oddish and a Wooper. They called cheerfully to me and began walking back into the bushes.

I followed them to another clearing with a lake at the centre. I was confused for a moment, there was no one there... I was hoping I'd find Alexa. I walked over to the lakefront, "Alexa, where are you?" I whispered. Then I was suddenly pushed into the water.

**End of Keith's P.O.V.**

I kind of felt bad that he came to find me and I pushed him in the water, but it was too damn funny for me to care. I began laughing uncontrollably as Keith was spitting up the water he swallowed. "What the hell?!" he cried as he tread water.

Soon after I jumped into the water next to him. As I came up I was still laughing, he looked so mad. It was hilarious. "Why are you so laid back about this? You've been missing since yesterday! I come to look for you cuz I'm worried and you thank me by almost drowning me!" he yelled.

I needed to stop him from yelling, so I pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for coming to find me," I said honestly. He was frozen fro a moment before returning the hug. We got out of the water as I tried to explain what happened. "I was actually lost... And I really am glad you came to find me. Thanks." I said to Keith who blushed a little.

"Well we better get back. Everyone was worried not just me." he said before getting up and then pulling me up. "I would have probably been better off without you," he said with a stupid grin on his face. "Than maybe I should have drowned you!" I mocked before turning around and walking away.

He followed along behind me, that stupid grin never leaving his face. It got me really annoyed but I had a feeling he enjoyed that. A few minutes of walking down the path brought us out of the forest where Kate, Rhythmi and Kellyn stood.

I was immediately hugged by them. "Alexa! We're so glad you're okay!" Rhythmi cried as they stopped hugging me. "Well at least you guys are..." I growled with a glare in the direction of Keith. "Hey! They weren't the ones dunked into the lake! That's the thanks I get!" Keith snapped. I rolled my eyes as we walked back to the hotel.

"What's with the fighting guys?" Kate asked us. "Keith's just an ass," I said casually before walking toward the hotel. "What did we miss?" Kellyn asked Rhythmi and Kate who shrugged. When we got back to the hotel I was greeted by my family who had packed for me. "The boat leaves soon and everyone already headed out to the pier." My uncle explained before him, my aunt and Ben hugged me.

Although they were glad to see me, we had to catch the boat back to Almia. When we got on the boat and began leaving I could hear my name being called from the shore. When I turned to see who it was I face palmed as I realized it was none other than Chase.

"I know you're not dating that redheaded idiot! Ben told me! I will always love you Alexa Samson!" he cried. "Who are you calling an idiot! You're the one who likes Alexa!" Keith yelled. I smacked him over the head. "I am going to kill both you and Ben!" I yelled at him before flipping off Chase.

"As long as I'm far away from him, I will be fine. Although I still have to deal with Keith..." I thought to myself with a sigh. "Hey what are you sighing about?" Kate asked. "I hate guys!" I snapped before Kellyn walked over. "What about me?" Kellyn said with a pout. I pet him on the head. "I don't hate you... Yet," I stated before I walked over to the side of the boat and sat down away from everyone.

We got back to school at like 8:00pm and I was so tired. I brought my suitcase upstairs and lied down on my bed. Kate came and sat next to me. "What's up Kate? I'm tired and I want to sleep." I said without hiding my annoyance.

I just wanted to tell you that that grad's in a month is in a month and a half and we're having a dance. You should think about a date." she said with a smirk. I scoffed and went under the covers in my bed. "Lemme see how I feel when every guy I know isn't annoying me!" I muttered before we all went to bed.

A date? I can't believe I have to think about that! I sat in bed for a minute. " I hate guys..." I whispered before falling asleep.

**Alexa: Brianna!**

***Brianna walks in***

**Brianna: What's up Alexa?**

***Alexa hugs Brianna and starts to cry***

**Alexa: I hate guys! Sob sob**

**Rhythmi: What's Alexa crying about?**

**Brianna: She hates guys apparently...**

**Keith: Aww come on! You love me!**

***Alexa cries louder***

**Rhythmi: Dude get out!**

***Rhythmi drags Keith out of the room***

**Kellyn: It's okay Alexa, the big bad Keith is gone.**

**Alexa: He's such an ass**

**Brianna: It's okay I'll try and tame him**

**Kate: Good luck...**

**Alexa: Can I do the ending Brianna? Pleeeaaassse**

**Brianna: Fine**

**Alexa: Stay tuned for the next chapter: Sick Day and Movie Night! **

**Until then Review, review review!**


	13. Sick Day and Movie Night

**Sorry it took longer than usual to write this one, I've been working on writing a book and with school, my time to write has been short. Anyways hope you like this one as much as the rest. It plays on Alexa and Keith's "special" relationship... Enjoy!**

I woke up coughing, sneezing and I was freezing. "I think you have a cold..." Kate told me. "Well I was out in that storm yesterday, but I have to go to class," I complained as I tried to get out of bed.

"Come on Alexa, you can take one day off from being a goody goody." Rhythmi stated as I crawled back under the covers. "I should get up and smack you but I can't feel my legs!" I snapped before coughing vigorously.

"Don't worry, we'll tell Janice you're sick, so you can stay in bed today," Kate said patting me on the head while I pout. "And you have to get better quick so we can have our movie night!" Rhythmi stated. "What are we watching?" I asked them.

"Paranormal Destiny 3: Return to the Asylum!" they both yell excitedly. "Awesome, I'll rest up. Don't wanna miss that, I've already seen Paranormal Destiny 1 & 2!" I said.

Kate and Rhythmi left for class and I was stuck resting. I'm not usually one to just sit around so this was difficult. Half an hour later Janice came in with some water and some cold medicine. "Oh Alexa, Kate and Rhythmi told me you were sick. So take this medicine and get some rest." She said with a caring look. "Thanks Janice..." I muttered weakly as I took the medicine and a sip of water.

"Are you hungry? Cuz I can make you some soup or something before I leave." Janice asked. "Where are you going?" I asked curiously. "I have to go pick up some stuff for this movie night Keith asked for. I think its just gonna be him, Kellyn, Kate and Rhythmi. Oh and you, if you're better by then." Janice giggled.

"Don't worry, I won't miss it!" I said confidently. "Want me to get you something when I go into Pueltown?" Janice offered. I jumped up and grinned widly. "Can you get me some sour gummy worms? They're my favourite!" I chirped like a little kid. "Sure." she said before leaving the dorm.

**Keith's P.O.V.**

I rolled out of bed and feel to the ground. "Oww," I muttered as I pulled myself back up onto my bed. Kellyn and Isaac had already left for class, and I wasn't gonna bother going to class. "Ditch Day!" I said cheerfully before throwing on some clothes and going out to the lounge.

As I walk into the lounge I spot Janice leaving the girl's dorms, so I turn around and begin walking back into my dorm. "Keith!" Janice calls from the other side of the lounge. I sighed deeply before turning around and walking towards her.

"Morning Janice..." I muttered through a yawn as I rubbed my eyes. "Don't morning Janice me. You're ditching again huh?" she asked with a bit of concern. "It's not my fault that our vacation turned out crazy..." I sadi as I thought back to our week in Fiore. "Oh yes, I heard. Between finding out about Alexa' family, the Sharpedo attack and her disappearance, it must have been crazy," she giggle, but all I could do is nod.

"So I have to go to Pueltown to get some stuff for movie night and I have to pick up some more cold medicine," she said as she pulled out a long list. "Cold medicine?" I asked curiously. " Yes, Alexa used up the last of it," Janice answered as she began writing some more stuff on her list.

"Alexa's sick? She probably got it from staying out all night during that storm..." I mumbled to myself before Janice turned to me. "Hey can you keep an eye on Alexa today, while i go get supplies for the movie?" Janice asked as she shoved the list in her pocket and folded her hands together pleaing.

"Take care of her! Hell no!" I yelled before turning around and crossing my arms in frustration. "If you do this, you wouldn't get in trouble for ditching and you won't get detention..." she bargained and as she I wiped around and shook her hand. "Deal!" I chirped.

"Okay! Now I was gonna make Alexa some soup but I'm running a little late, can you make that?" my eyes shot open as she asked. "Me?! Cook?!" I said with a look of surprise. "The recipe's on the counter you just have to follow them. Please!" she pleaed again.

"Fine... But don't blame me if Alexa dies of food poisoning..." I muttered under my breath as I went down to the kitchen. I followed Janice's recipe to the T, I didn't actually want to poison her. After the soup was ready I went back upstairs and walked into the girl's dorms.

When I opened the door to Alexa's dorm, I see Alexa passed out on her bed. "Aww she kinda looks cute when she sleeps..." I whispered to myself. She turns in her sleep and mutters something. "Keith...". I was kinda shocked that she said that. "Aww she's dreaming about my awesomeness..." I muttered confidently. She rustles around again before muttering, "Idiot...".

My jaw literally dropped when she said that. "I should pour this soup on her..." I growl angerly. Alexa then pops out of bed and starts screaming at me. "Woah! Alexa! Stop it's just me!" I yell to try and calm her down. "I know it's you! Why do you think I'm screaming?!" she yells before laughing.

I pout a little before handing her the soup. "What's this?" she asks curiously as she takes the soup. "The soup, your awesome and handsome caretaker Keith has made for you." I stated with pride. "Should I be worried...?" she asked. "No don't worry I won't hit on you, especially when you're looking like that..." I mocked as she lowered her eyes at me.

She hesitantly took a taste of the soup and without commenting continued eating. After a few minutes, she finished it and handed me the bowl. "Finish it fast enough?" I joked. "That was good!" she praised and at the compliment I blushed wildly.

"Umm thanks..." I said shyly, rubbing the back of my head nervously. She giggled a little before rolling over in bed. I took this opportunity, to snoop through her drawers. When I came across her underwear I had to try and stop my laughter.

I pulled out a plain, boring white bra and snickered. She began turning over in bed and without thinking I shoved the bra into my jacket pocket. Alexa sat up in bed and faced me with an annoyed look on her face.

I pulled out a pair of purple underwear with yellow lightning strikes on it and waved it around in front of her mockingly as I laughed. She jumped up and tried to snatch them from me, but failed.

She slumped back into bed with a pout on her face. I giggled a little before putting them back and closing the drawer. Alexa began shivering and pulling the blankets up to her neck.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously as she continued to wrap her many blankets around her. "I-I-I'm f-f-freezing..." she said as her teeth chattered. I thought for a minute then sighed before crawling into bed next to her. Without any hesitation she hugged me tightly and I did the same.

"I must really be sick..." Alexa muttered quietly. "Why's that?" I asked as I looked down at her. "Because I'm actually hugging you..." she said surprisingly serious. "Well it's not all sunshine and daisies with me either. You haven't bathed today right?" I said with a grin. "Shut up!" she snapped as she tries to hit me. "What was that?" I asked after her failed attempt at a smack. "I'm sick, I would have hit you harder if I could!" she snapped again.

A little while later Kate and Rhythmi came into the dorm and stood by the door in shock at the scene in front of them. I was in Alexa's bed with her tightly wrapped around me. They instantly began laughing as they walked over to the side of the bed. "Shh!" I snapped to shut them up.

"Question... Why are you hugging her?" Rhythmi asked as Kate nodded. I rolled my eyes and explained the entire situation to them. "Ohhhhhh..." was all they said at the end of my story. I slipped out of Alexa's grip and got up before placing the blankets back over her and leaving the dorm.

**End of Keith's P.O.V.**

When I finally woke up Kate and Rhythmi were sitting on their beds. "Oh hey guys..." I muttered as I rubbed my eyes. "Alexa! You're awake!" they cheered as they ran over to my bed. I looked around before realizing that a certain redhead was missing. "Hey where's Keith?" I asked as they began grinning.

"Oh he left about an hour ago, I think he's in his dorm." Kate explained. "Oh okay," I said as I got up and went into the bathroom. "So Alexa?" Rhythmi said as I walked back into the room. "Yeah Rhyth?" I said wondering what she was gonna ask. "Why were you and Keith hugging?" she asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my bed. 'I was freezing my ass off because of the cold, he was just helping." I said as I opened my drawer. "Oh alright..." Kate said sarcastically. I looked at her and stuck out my tongue before reaching into my drawer for my bra, but I couldn't find it.

"What...?" I muttered to myself before I remembered earlier when Keith snooped through my drawers. "I'm gonna kill him!" I yelled before running out of my dorm and across the lounge to his. I swung open the door and rushed in.

"What are you doing in my room?!" Keith yelled as I stomped over and punch him viciously in the arm. "Where's my bra?!" I yelled at him, as he grinned. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. I ripped it from his hands and punched him again. "Perv!" was all I yelled before running back to my dorm.


	14. Sick Day and Movie Night part 2

I walked into my dorm and slammed the door. I get sick for one day and Keith still has to annoy the crap out of me. "Perv..." I muttered as I walked into the bathroom to get ready. After about 20 minutes, I left my dorm and went out to the lounge to meet everyone. I came to the two couches i front of the TV where Kate, Rhythmi and Kellyn sat. "Hey you feeling better Alexa?" Kellyn asked as I came and sat next to him. "Not bad..." I stated as Rhythmi looked at me with a giggle. "Keith came out of his dorm, after you left, with a HUGE bruise on his arm!" She explained as her and Kate laughed. I began to laugh too but Kellyn looked at them with a confused look, obviously he was lost to what happened. He then growled a little. "What did he do Alexa?" He asked me with a stern look on his face. I instantly stopped laughing. I looked down a little embarrassed and muttered in a very low voice as I slowly turned away from him."What?" He asked. I muttered again a little louder which was still not audible to him. "What?!" He cried. "He stole my bra!" I yelled as I turned to face him. Once I had faced him a realized we were really close and leaned back a little as a got nervous. Obviously he was nervous too so he scooched away from me. He shook away his nervousness and got up. "Where are you going Kellyn?" Kate asked. He looked from Kate to me then back to Kate. "Gonna have a little talk with Keith..." He said before walking off and going into the dorm. "Umm... Should we be worried about that?" I asked Rhythmi, she shrugged. "They'll be fine I'm sure..." She said calmly. We sat back and watched some TV. **Keith's P.O.V.** I was sitting in my room reading a comic when Kellyn bursts in. "Hey dude what's-" he punched me and i fell off my bed before I could finish my sentence. "What the hell?!" I yelled as I got up off the ground."Why would you steal Alexa's bra, you idiot?!" He yelled viciously at me. "It was a mistake, I was in her room and I was teasing her. She rolls over and to avoid getting called a Perv I shoved it in my pocket. I didn't even remember until she came in and sucker punched me." I explained to Kellyn who was really pissed with me. "You should have taken the insult instead of having her have to come in and attack you! You shouldn't have even been in her drawers!" He snapped as he got closer to my face. Oh shit he's really pissed with me... "Why do you care so much? It's not like it affects you..." I stated as he avoided the question by walking over to his bed. "Kellyn?" I asked. "What?" He said acting like he didn't hear me. "Again, why do you care so much when it doesn't even affect you?" I asked again as I waited for the answer I didn't want to hear."If it affects Alexa, it affects me too." He said very straight forwardly. Damn didn't want to hear that, but I don't exactly know why... "Why does it affect you?" I asked knowing the answer for that one. He was about to answer when Alexa walked in. "Janice is here with the movie stuff..." She trailed off as she looked at Kellyn and I looking tense. "What's going on...?" She asked innocently with a hint of concern. Kellyn was the first to react. "Oh nothing! I was just telling Keith not to mess with you again!" He chirped cheerfully although nothing happened. She bought it and smiled. I decided to play along for the sake of Alexa. "Yeah, I'm sorry Lexa... I promise it won't happen again" I said with a little grin. She rolled her eyes before smiling a little. "Why do I feel like you're lying?" Alexa said with a smirk. I grinned as she turned and left the dorm. I looked at Kellyn who was glaring at me and I smiled mockingly as I followed Alexa out to the lounge. I could feel him staring me down as he followed farther along behind me. If I'm right, Kellyn and I aren't gonna be friends if he's gonna bite my head off for bugging Alexa... **End of Keith's P.O.V.** Janice stood at the edge of the couch with a large bag and handed it to Keith. "Here. Have a good night guys" she wished us as she then left. Keith reached into the bag and pulled out the movie which she handed to Kate to put in. Rhythmi sat on the couch on the right and Kellyn on the left. Kate put in the disk and went to sit next to Rhythmi. There was a large beanbag chair placed I front of the TV so I went to sit down. As I did I was bumped by Keith who went to sit as well. "No! No no no!" He said as we both sat in the chair."I was here first! Move your butt!" I yelled aggressively at him. "No you move! I'm always in the beanbag!" He yells back. Kate looks at us with a sigh. "Why don't you guys just share it... It's big enough" she proposes. I look at Keith and he looks me and we shrug before leaning back and getting comfortable. Keith opens the shopping bag, grabs chocolate covered pretzels and throws them to Kellyn. The bag hits him in the face and we glares at Keith who chuckles. Next he grabs Swedish Berries and Fuzzy Peaches; and throws them to Rhythmi and Kate who catch them. He pauses for a moment then pulls out two bags of sour gummy worms and looks confused. "Why did Janice get two bags?" He asks before I plucked one bag from his hands and opened it. He stares at me in disbelief for a while. "You like sour gummy worms too?" He asks my shyly, I nod before shoving like 3 in my mouth. He chuckles before throwing the shopping bag on the ground by the couch and opening his bag of sour gummy worms too. The movie starts and we munch on our snacks during the plot line explanation parts. Keith finishes his gummy worms and then looks at me with puppy dog eyes, holding out his hands and sticking out his lower lip. I have to admit it was adorable so I gave him some of mine. At a scary part I jump and grab onto Keith's arm tightly. He looks down at his arm before looking at me with a smirk. When I finally realize I'm clutching onto his arm I blush a little and he shrugs. Every time I was scared I would bury my head in his shoulder and I guess he got used to it. He wrapped his arm around me but I didn't mind. By the time the movie was over I was passed out, but I could feel my body being lift as I gain a little consciousness. I soon fell back asleep. **Brianna: I wrote this chapter to show the ups and downs in Alexa and Keith's relationship. ** **Rhythmi: So cute! 3** ***Alexa and Keith both blush slightly*** **Kate: I need some sleep... Alexa? Will you come with me?** **Alexa: Why?** ***Kate hugs Alexa*** **Kate: I'm scared to go alone...** ***Alexa nods and they both leave*** **Rhythmi: I'm gonna go to... Night guys...** ***Rhythmi also leaves*** **Keith: Now let's talk Kellyn! Do you like Alexa?!** ***Kellyn looks away and blushes before running out of the room*** **Keith: Wait! Urg... Brianna does he?** **Brianna: You'll have to wait to find out!** **Keith: Awww!** ***Keith pouts*** **Brianna: Next Chapter: The 1-day Internship!** **Keith: I'm a star... I shouldn't have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens...**

***Pets Keith on the head***

**Brianna: There there... Until next time Review, review, review!**


	15. 1-Day Internship

My eyes fluttered open and I looked at the familiar sight that is the ceiling in my dorm. When I finally pushed myself to sit up I had a moment of confusion. "How am I in bed?" I muttered as I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready. I finished getting ready and used my extra time to go out to the lounge and relax.

I sat on one of the couches and found a letter with my name sitting on the table in front of me. I picked it up and ripped it open. It was from a professor, back in the Kanto region. It read...

**"Dear Alexa,**

**I know this might be short notice but I was hoping that you would be willing to send over Pichu for research. As you know she is an electric type pokemon with a high amount of voltage and is currently the strongest baby pokemon that exists. I'm hoping to figure out what makes her special. Please contact me when possible, I hope to begin testing tomorrow. **

**Thank you, your old friend **

**Prof. Oak"**

I read the letter with a slight heaviness in my heart. I pulled out Pichu's pokeball and released her. She shook her fur and looked at me. "Pichu... I think you should go back to Kanto and help Prof. Oak with his research..." I said as tears welled up in my eyes. She jumped up onto my shoulder , wiped the tears and gave me a hopeful smile.

"You're right... This is a great opportunity and it will be good. Plus we will see each other again." I said with a fake smile as the pokemon shook her head, not believing it. I hugged her and returned her into her pokeball. A door creaked open and Keith stumbled out of his room, full dressed and looking dead tired. His eyes widened as he saw me and he came over to sit beside me.

"Hey Alexa, sleep well?" He asked as I looked down at Pichu's pokeball. I nodded slightly as tears welled up in my eyes again. "What's wrong?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around me. "Pichu's going back to Kanto... Today" I mumbled, I wiped my eyes and hugged Keith. "Are you gonna be ok?" He wondered with general concern and I nodded.

We separated from our hug and we sat for a while without talking. "Hey Keith?" I began as he turned his head to listen. "How did I end up in bed this morning?" I asked with a little smirk. He looked down and became nervous. "Well... You were asleep on me last night and it was late so I carried you to bed... " he said with a light pink coming to his face as I giggled at his embarrassment. "Well thanks," I said as he returned to normal. "Oh and I ate the last of your sour gummy worms" he stated. I felt my attitude change as I now felt rage well up in me. He was giggling a little before looking at me and becoming afraid. My eyes widened as I stared him down. In a flash, he got up and ran into his dorm.

I lightened up when I saw that and I began laughing uncontrollably. Kate and Rhythmi walked out of the dorm and stood by the couch. "What's with you?" Kate asked as I continued to laugh. I stopped laughing and wiped a year from my eye. "I just scared the shit out of Keith!" I giggled. They also began laughing, I got up and we began walking downstairs.

"So ready for our 1-day internship today?" Rhythmi asked Kate and I. "Yeah! I hope I get Vientown!" I said cheerfully as we walked along. Kate nodded. "I just hope I can go somewhere out of region," she said hopefully. Rhythmi hoped about infront of us. "I hope I can go to the Union! That would be great!" She chirped as continued to skip around. As she did she crashed into Mr. Kincaid.

"No running in the halls!" He yelled at Rhythmi as she stepped away from him. "She wasn't running sir" Kate said to him and he got really close to her face and squinted his eyes. "Mind your manners! I'm a teacher and I should get some respect around here!" He cried as he turned his noise at us. "You should get kicked where the sun don't shine but we can't give you that either..." I muttered under my breath as he began to walk away. He stopped abruptly and before he could turn around we bolted.

We ran into class and slumped down against the wall. Rhythmi and Kate breathed in and out heavily as I stood in front of them laughing. After they caught their breath they began laughing as well. "No running in the halls!" I yelled, mocking Mr. Kincaid. He is so crotchety and uptight! How does he expect to be happy in life. We continued laughing until Ms. April walked into the room and everyone took their seats. Keith and Kellyn came in a little late. Kellyn snuck in to his seat next to Rhythmi. Keith snuck up behind me and gave me a little poke before sitting in his seat. I rolled my eyes at him and he gave me a little opened- mouth smile.

"Today class is a very exciting day! It's about a month before graduation and its time for your 1-day internships!" Ms. April announced excitedly. "When I call your name, please come up and receive your stations." She announced before she began calling out names. Luckily I got Vientown, so as soon as she was done giving out each students station we all began leaving.

"Kate what you get?" I asked her curiously, maybe hoping she got Vientown too. "I'm going to Fiore," she said excitedly as she rushed over to another person who was going with her. "Rhyth how about you?" I turned to ask Rhythmi who was talking to Kellyn. "Union with Kellyn" she told me. Kellyn came over and pet me on the head. "It'll be fine Alexa, you're going to hang with Crawford remember?" He reassured, I pulled my disappointed expression into an excited one. "Oh ya! That's gonna be great!" I said as I smiled.

Kellyn looked at me for a little with an almost disappointed look on his face. "What's wrong Kellyn?" I asked him with a hint of concern. "Oh it's nothing... I was just kinda hoping that I could go to Vientown with you." He said with a smirk. "What's wrong with going to the Union with Rhythmi?" I asked jokingly. "Oh she's way to boring! I was hoping to hang out with someone fun!" He mocked as Rhythmi turned to smack him. "We should get going Kellyn," she announced as she walked off, he sighed deeply and followed her out the door.

Everyone slowly began leaving so I soon left as well. I got out I to the hallway and saw Keith standing there, he waved slightly to me and I walked past him and out the door. "Please don't let me be with him " I thought to myself as I began crossing the court yard. I could here him calling my name and he soon caught up with me. "Going to Vientown right?" He asked as we walked along, I nodded and he smiled.

"Well lets go then!" He yelled as he began running to the front gates. I followed after him and we slowed down as we got there. Keith opened the gate and we passed through, closing it behind us. We came to the clearing in front of the gate where a man had climbed up a tree and was screaming as Bidoof ran around the foot of it.

"Hey Little Tim!" Keith greeted as we walked over to him. "Don't hey Little Tim me! These Bidoof are attacking me!" He yelled as the two Bidoof jumped around the foot of the tree. "But they're so cute, how are they gonna attack you?" I asked, Keith nudged me and leaned over to me. "Little Tim is the milkman. He's deathly afraid of Pokemon, but they love him!" He explained, I nodded and i could help but chuckle. "Let's capture them then!" I suggested, Keith nodded and wiped out his styler. We captured the 2 pokemon and they bounded off. Little Tim crawled down the side of the tree and sat on the ground near us. "Thank you very much, next time you're in Vientown drop by my ranch and I'll get my wife to make her famous milk pudding." He stated, we waved to him as he left. "Oh god we're late!" Keith cried. We ran across the island bridge and made it to the Ranger Base in the nick of time. We struggled to catch our breath before we went inside. "Hello...!" I shouted as we walked into the empty ranger base. Keith stepped in front of me as walked towards the front desk. There was a small sound and the operator popped out from behind the desk. We both were startled and Keith jumped behind me. "Haha sorry... I dropped something and didn't hear you two come in. You must be the students for the 1-day Internship!" She said cheerfully. We smiled widely at the Operator and she turned to answer the phone. "Uhuh. Uhuh. Yes. I'll give it to them." She said before hanging up. "That was the Leader. He has a very important mission for you two to take care of." She instructs as she ducks under the desk. Keith looks at me with a grin, "Important Mission huh." He says excitedly. The operator stands back up and stumbles over to us with a large basket. The operator gently places it on the floor and wipes a bead of sweat from her forehead. "This is a very important package that needs to be taken to Breeze Hill. All the Rangers are on missions and we need you two to take it there." She began explaining. Keith grinned and walked over to the basket and struggles to lift it, before falling down beside it and sighing loudly. "Why is it so damn heavy?!" He yelled in frustration as he got up. "That's why we need BOTH of you!" She explained louder. Keith began pouting and I pet him on the head. "Don't worry I'll keep him under control" I joked as the Operator and I laughed. He looked at me with an annoyed look before flicking me in the forehead. "And I'll keep her under control!" He said with a superior tone, I sighed and turned back to the operator. "Well that's great! Now make sure to keep the package straight, do not swing it or drop it. And NEVER turn it upside down!" She instructed as we nodded in understanding. "Don't worry... I got this!" Keith said confidently as he struggled to lift the basket again. I roll my eyes and helped him pick up the basket. He looked at me in shock as I held the other handle. "Alexa..." He looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "What?" I asked as I completely ignored his attempts. "I wanna carry it!" He instantly yelled before ripping it out of my hands and then falling with the basket landing on top of him. I now looked at him with a cocky expression as he pouted. "Oh okay you can carry it!" I mocked as I began walking away. "Aww Alexa! Come On!" He said as he struggled under the weight of the basket. I walked back over and removed the basket from him. He rubbed his head with embarrassment before I helped him to his feet. I smirked triumphantly at him before we both lifted up the basket and left the base. We walked through town and out to Nabiki beach. Keith dropped the handle and ran towards the beach as I felled back with the package on my lap. "Aw wow!" He yelled as he looked out to the ocean. I huffed loudly as I sat on the path, pinned down by the basket on my lap. "We should come here one day!" He said cheerfully. He muttered something before turning back to me. He looked at me in shock as I sat with the basket on top of me before running over and helping me lift it off of me. "Took you long enough," I said in an annoyed tone. He looked at me regret and frowned. "Sorry Lexa..." He muttered as he looked at the ground. Did he just call me Lexa? I could feel my face heat up at the comment. "Hey you okay? Your face is a little flushed..." He examined before putting his hand on my forehead, which didn't help. He looked at me and smiled. "Let's hurry with the mission and get out of the sun. k?" He suggested, I didn't talk just nodded. We walked up the stairs to The entrance to Breeze Hill and Keith stopped in his tracks. "Keith you okay?" I asked as he stood there staring up at the hill. "I'm a little nervous..." He muttered, I tried to pull my best shocked expression. "What? The great Keith? Nervous?" I said in a mocking tone. "Shut up! You're nervous too right?" He asked. I simply shrugged, "I guess" I stated. I grasped the basket tighter and tried to drag Keith there. I easily dragged him up the hill and we were encountered by 4 people. "Hey! Look who's here!" One with a familiar voice chirped. Keith snapped out of it and we walked up to them. It turned out to be some rangers including Crawford. "Hey Squirt! Bring the package?" He said excitedly. He came over an took the basket from our hands with ease and a girl ranger spend out a blanket. I was very confused. The leader Barlow walked over and gave me a slight hug. "Wow! Ranger school squirt Alexa Samson! Nice to see ya Kid!" He greeted. He turned to Keith who stood there in a daze. "Umm is he okay?" Barlow whispered to me. "Keith? No!" I cried. He snapped out of his daze to give me a glare. "This is Barlow the Leader of Vientown Ranger base." I introduced, Keith looked up at him and gulped. "Nicetomeetha!" Keith yelled unexpectedly with a bow. Barlow was a little shocked and we both started laughing. "I'm guessing he's a little nervous..." He said before patting Keith on the head with his large hand and walking away. I was still laughing and Keith punched me in the arm, "Shut Up!" He yelled which made me laugh more. We walked over to the blanket that was set up. "Hi I'm Luana! I'm the newbie!" She chirped. Elaine the mechanic came and pat me on the head and greeted Keith. "Hey Alexa! Sit your butt right here next to me!" Crawford said, I walked over to a spot next to him on the blanket and sat down, Keith made his way over and sat a couple feet away from me, with a scowl on his face. I ignore it as I began talking to Crawford. **Keith's P.O.V.** I don't know why but I really don't like Crawford. He's always talking down to Alexa but she doesn't even see it. Barlow cleared his throat and we all turned to him. "Now that the package is here we can start eating!" He announced, he opened up the basket and began handing out plates. "What?!" I said loudly, I looked at Alexa who was also shocked. "Haha we play this prank on the students every year!" Crawford said through his laughter. I looked at Alexa who pouted she punched Crawford and he winced. I had to laugh at that. "Aww come on Lexa... It's a joke..." He said in a soft voice. She continued to ignore him as he reached into the basket. "I predicted this..." He muttered as he pulled out a huge bag of sour gummy worms. She turned to see them and she instantly hugged him and snatched the bag. We ate lunch and talked. I barely even got to talk to Alexa, she was too busy talk to Afro... After we got up and got ready to go back to the base. "Help! Help!" A guy cried as he ran over to us. "What's wrong?" Barlow asked with concern. "There was a cargo ship that went by and now the pokemon trapped my girlfriend!" He said in a panic. We all ran towards Nabiki Beach where a man stood trying to calm the pokemon. "Sir please back away we need to capture these pokemon." Crawford ordered. The man stepped back slowly. "Alexa, Keith and Luana! You three take care of the Pachirisu, Munchlax and Buizel! Crawford and I will take the Shellos!" Barlow ordered, we all nodded and went capture the pokemon. After a short amount of time, we all joined up with our captured pokemon. The older man came up to us and pet the pokemon. "They're not usually that agitated... They were frightened by the cargo ship fog horn..." He explained as he made sure all of the pokemon were okay. "Time to release them everyone!" Barlow announced before all the pokemon ran into the bushes. Except for the Buizel I caught. I looked at the orange pokemon who looked at me and ran over to nuzzle my leg. I stepped away and it followed. Then I began running away from it and it continued to chase me. "I think he likes you..." Alexa giggled as she picked up the Buizel and held him. She stroked its head and it smiled. I approached slowly and reached out to pet it but it jumped onto my head. Alexa laughed as it sat perched it my red hair. "Sorry little guy... I'm only a student, I can't have a partner pokemon until I'm a full fledged ranger..." I apologies as I took him off my head and placed him on the ground. He looked sad and he began walking away slowly. "Hey Barlow? Can I keep him until I get back to school?" I asked and he smiled. Buizel's ears perked up and it ran over to me. "Well let's get going then Keith" Alexa said with a smile and we waved goodbye to the Rangers as we left for school. **End of Keith's P.O.V.** We came to the bridge to school and Keith turned to the Buizel that followed close behind him. We boy said our goodbyes as he ran off I to the forest. "Can't believe I'm gonna say this but I'm gonna miss that little guy..." Keith muttered. I poked him in the cheek and he looked at my with a scowl. "Cheer up! Maybe he'll be your partner pokemon after you graduate." I said to reassure him although I don't think it helped. "Graduate huh?" He muttered and then he turned to me. "I didn't realize how close to graduation we are..." He said to me and I nodded. From the distance we could hear faint calling and we turned to spot Kate standing at the front gate. She ran over us and gave us hugs. "How was Vientown guys?" She asked with a smile. "Great!" We both said in unison, we raised a brow at this before hearing an argument rise up from the other end of the bridge. Rhythmi and Kellyn came walking up and argued the whole way over to us. Kellyn saw me and smiled. "Hey guys! How was Vientown?" He said to us as he ignored Rhythmi. She huffed and turned away. "It was great to see everyone again!" I said cheerfully to him. "That's great!" He stated as Rhythmi nodded. "Hey guys, lets head back! We're already a little late..." Kate advised. We all nodded and walked back to school. We sat in the lounge an I pulled out my bag of sour gummy worms that Crawford had given me. Keith looked at me with his puppy dog eyes which I honestly could refuse so I handed him some and he ate them happily. I thought back to when I had first gotten them from Crawford and I remembered Keith looking upset. "Hey Keith?" I began to ask. He muttered a small "Uhuh" through his bites. "Why were you so upset earlier today with Crawford?" I asked and at that he instantly stopped eating the gummy worms. He looked down at them and scowled. "I just don't like him..." He muttered. "Why?" I continued to ask. He got up and got upset. "He's trying to control you! He's trying to control your emotions and how you act!" He yelled, I was shocked that he said that. "Why would you think that?!" I yelled at him, he scoffed loudly and began to walk towards his dorm. "Keith! Tell me!" I yelled. He looked back with a hurt expression. "You didn't talk to me once... The only person I knew was you and you basically ditched me for Crawford... Since when do you do that...?" He said before going into his room and closing the door.

That night I couldn't sleep. All I thou about was what Keith said and as it repeated over and over in my head I felt even worse. I'm gonna make it up to him tomorrow...

**Alexa: I didn't mean to! Brianna's the one who wrote it!** **Brianna: Don't blame the Writer!** **Kellyn: He's an ass all the time and the one time Alexa does something it's her fault?** ***Kellyn stomps out with a huff*** **Rhythmi: Jeez! Men today!** **Alexa: You're telling me!** **Kate: Guys come on...** **Rhythmi: Don't "Guys come on" us!** ***Girls begin arguing*** **Brianna: While you guys fight I'm gonna wrap it up okay?** ***Everyone ignores her*** **Brianna: Fine... Well that's it for this chapter! Stay tuned for the next! Make-ups and Make-Outs! Until then Review and PM!**


	16. Make-Ups & Make-Outs

I woke up as early as possible and ran downstairs to the kitchen. I had to make it up to Kwith for ditching him so I decided to make him his favourit breakfast, a bacon omelet. I was pro at this because everyone on my mom's side is addicted to these and I'm constantly being asked to make them.

After I had prepared it I went up to ask Kellyn and Isaac to leave the dorm so I could talk to him when he woke up. "Oh sure!" I saac said immediately after I asked. He picked up his books and began walking towards the door. Kellyn stood there without moving or speaking, just looking at me with a face a couldn't even place, maybe disturbed with a hint of concern.

Isaac grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room. "I owe you one Isaac..." I muttered to him. "I know you do..." he muttered back with a grin on his face. I placed the plate on Kellyn's bed and sat on it facing the sleeping Keith. I waited maybe 5 minutes before he rolled over to see me there.

He narrowed his eyes at me and I smiled before he rolled back over, trying to ignore me. "Keith... I'm sorry I ditched you for Crawford..." I said quietly but no response came from him. I waited a little before speaking again.

"I just hadn't seen him in a long time and I was excited." I continued. He sat up and looked at me with the same disappointed and upset face. "It's not your fault dummy. It's his, he's controlling you." he said very straight forward and I rolled my eyes. "Crawford has been controlling me ever since I've known him! In fact he controls everyone!" I said with a giggle. Keith put on a slight smile and raised his eyebrows at me.

"HA!" I shouted as I pointed at him. "Wait?" he said still with a smile but now a little confused. I jumped up and sat on his bed next to him. "I got you to smile!" I said to him, as I did he frowned, rolled his eyes and lied back down.

I walked over and picked up the omelet I had made and waved it over his head. As I pulled it away he shot up and reached for it. "What's that?!" he said with wide eyes. "A bacon omelet..." I said as I teased him with it. his mouth began to water and he followed it with his eyes before reaching for it.

I pulled it away quick and he almost fell out of bed. "Say you forgive me first!" I commmanded. He hesitated for a minute before grabbing the plate and nodding. "Good!" I said to him as I gave him a hug.

He wolfed down the omelet in less than a minute and burped. "Wow that was good! Who made it?" he asked, I took the plate from him. "I did" I told him, he gawked at me with disbelief for a moment. "Your a pretty good cook Alexa. Is there anything you can't do?" he asked with a chuckle.

I twiddled my thumbs together as my face turned light pink. "I can't swim ..." I whispered to him. He looked at me in disbelief again. "But you were out in the deep water in Fiore" he said. I shook my head. "That was when I was with a pokemon and when I fell off i couldn't swim well enough to get away from the Sharpedo..." I muttered.

"Oh well I'll teach you one day!" he said confidently as I smiled. I got up and began pulling him out of bed. "What are you doing?" he asked me as I struggled to pull his arm. "You gotta get ready for class!" I said as I continued to pull. "Nooooo!" he complained.

My hand slipped and I hit the ground and the side of Kellyn's bed. Keith jumped up and helped me up. "Are you okay?!" he asked a little panicky. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Got you out of bed!" i said and he turned to go back to bed, I ran and stood in between him and his bed. "Go get ready!" I yelled at him, he sighed at went into the bathroom as he did I left the dorm and went to the lounge.

I sat down on the couch and sighed. "That guy..." I muttered as I lied my head back against the back of the couch. Kate later walked into the lounge, dragging her feet as she walked, with a large mound of books in her hands. She placed the books down beside the couch opposite to me before she rubbed her eyes and went to sit on it. "Good mornin! Got your books!" Kate said cheerfully as she raised her feet onto the coffee table.

"Thanks..." I muttered as I soon realized how tired I was. "Why you so tired?" Kate asked, obviously recognizing that I was. 'I had trouble sleeping cuz of what Keith said about me ditching him and I got up early to make him an apologie breakfast." I explained, Kate smirkied as I did.

I raised a brow at her expression, "What?" I asked, kind of scared of her evil-like smirk. "Just thinking..." she muttered in a sly tone. Before I had a chance to ask why she made that face at me, the door to the guys dorm opened and Keith stumbled out, half asleep. He came over and sat next to me on the couch before lying down and putting his feet on me.

I glared at him as he did so but soon ignored it, at least I got him up. Kellyn and Isaac came up the stairs and approached us. "Keith! Get your feet off of Alexa!" Kellyn snapped as he walked over and stood next to him with an angered expression on his face. Keith shrugged, took his feet off of me and replaced them with his head. He put his hands behind his head and smiled. "Better?" he asked Kellyn with a grin, I could feel my face heat up as he looked up at me with a win as he stuck his tongue out. Kellyn glared before going to sit next to Kate, Isaac returned back to his dorm with his arms full of library books.

I sat silently as my three friends talked. After a while Rhythmi joined them and they continued talking. Rhythmi came and sat on the arm next to me and waved her hands in front of my face as I stared off into space. I could faintly hear her speak and I snapped out of it.

"Huh?" I asked after I had come to. She raised a brow at me and began repeating. "I said, why is Keith lying on you?" she asked slightly louder than last time. I quickly looked at Keith, who was lounging with his head on my lap as he talked to Kellyn. "I don't know!" I yelled viciously before standing up, knocking Keith to the ground.

"Hey! I was comfy!" he snapped as he picked himself up off the ground. I placed one finger in front of his lips to stop him from talking, with an annoyed look spread across my face. "Nope! I don't wanna hear it!" I said seriously before picking up the books Kate had brought in earlier. I walked towards the stairs and looked back throwing a mocking look at Keith, who rolled his eyes.

Soon after everyone else followed me to class and Keith lightly punched me in the arm. 'Don't do that..." he muttered with a slight smile. "Do what?" I asked innocently as we walked along. "Act like you hate me cuz... You're a good actor." he said as a small pout replaced the smile.

"Oh I'm not acting!" I smirked. He gave me a look to show he didn't really believe me. "Oh you know you love me!" he shouted loudly with a large annoying looking grin. "Um Hell No!" I yelled very seriously before everyone laughed and we took our seats in class. As we did Ms. April walked in and began hushing us.

The students continued to talk, but the instant she hushed again everyone stopped. She walked up to the front of the room with a girl tailing her. The girl walked as if she owned the place and I could see she was already popular with some of the guys. Three guys in particular followed her with their eyes as she walked, their faces lit up with grins.

"Good morning class!" Ms. April greeted when she got to the front of the room, as usual. We responded with a return good morning and then all attention turned to the new girl. "Today we have a new student if you haven't already guessed." Ms. April announced. I turned to Keith and rolled my eyes. Girls come in here all the time expecting that the publicity of being a ranger is just handed to you, but they leave as soon as they realize there's actual work involved.

Keith chuckled lightly at my expression and gently pet me on the head. "Alexa... You can't be the new girl forever. There might be one who actually stays." he whispered, trying to reassure me, I laughed at his thought and he laughed too. "What am I saying? They always leave after about a week." he whispered to me again as we laughed quietly.

The new girl glared at me and I sunk into my chair a little. "What the hell is her problem...?" I thought to myself. "This is Rena our new student from the Johto region." Ms. April explained and I cringed. That name is so familiar... My hands tightened into fists, Keith placed his hand on my shoulder. "What wrong Lexa?" he muttered softly as I seem to become more and more tense.

"I don't know... I just have a bad feeling about her..." I muttered in response. "You're just being paranoied" he said before turning his attention back to the front of the class. Rena went to sit on the opposite end of the room (which made me happy) and she glanced over to me. Her cold dark brown eyes were focused on me and it sent a shiver down my spine. I was extremely confused. I felt like I knew her but I could put my finger on it. She obviously didn't like me so I guess I didn't like her either. I simply shrugged and looked away from her.

"I have to go log Rena into the school's system so this is gonna be a free period." Ms. April announced and everyone cheered. She walked out of the room and I turned to Kate. "What's up? You seem a little shaken," she asked. "Is it that obvious?" I asked, she shrugged and i continued. "The new girl, I think I know her but I don't remember... And I think she hates me." I explained to Kate who tilted her head to think.

"Well you'll figure it out, if anyone can its you." Kate reassured supportively. I turned back to Keith who had his head on the desk, I poked him and he didn't move a muscle. "Keith!" I yelled in his ear and he sat up. "I'm still alive!" he shuted back a little annoyed. I laughed ligthheartedly and he could help but do the same.

"So what you wanna do?" I asked him curiously. "I wanna sleep. Why?" he said as he placed his head back on his desk. "Well you get all pissed when I ditch you and now you don't wanna hang out with me? Fine, I get it... You hate me!" I said playfully.

"I don't hate you... But if you wanna sleep with me you can." He said with a wink. "No." I stated simply before getting up. "Aww come on I was kidding!' he said and I turned away from him. "Okay seriously, I need help with math... Be my tutor?" he asked sincerely. "Fine... But that doesn't mean I'm doing your homework!" I exclaimed, he pouted. "Okay..." he finally understands I won't do it.

I sat back down and suddenly someone slid in front of me and when I looked up it was none other than my new favourite enemy. She stood in between keith and I, twirling her dark eggplant purple hair between her fingers. "Hi... I'm Rena" she said flirtatiously to Keith. Rena puffed out her chest slightly and leaned against the desk. Keith wen to introduce himself but she interrupted him.

"Of course I know who you are... You're Keith, Entry Record Holder and Prankster of the Ranger School." she said as she bat her eyelashes at him. "Actually... Alexa holds the entry record..." he muttered awkwardly. "Who?" Rena asked, acting like I was sitting right behind her. "That would be me!" I responded, standing up and standing beside Keith.

"It took all she had to stop herself from glaring and she put on a convincing fake smile. "Oh. Well it's very nice to meet you..." she said sweetly before grabbing Keith by the arm and leading his to the door. "So Keith, maybe you can give me a tour?" she purred as if she was giving him a choice as she trailed her finger down his arm.

'Can't I am suppose to hang with Alexa but I'm sure those guys over there would love to." he said pointing to three guys on the farside of the room. As she turned to look at them I grabbed Keith by the hand and yanked him out of the class and dragged him upstairs to the lounge.

We plopped down on the couch breathing heavily and he looked at me confused. "What was that about?" he asked, turning to me. "Rena seems like a..." I stopped myself from calling her a whore. "If you're smart, which I doubt you completely are, you will stay away from her." I advised and he grinned at me.

'You're just jealous that she's into me..." He whispered, I snapped my head around to look at him. "What was that?!" I asked hoping that I didn't hear what I just think I heard. "Nothing!" he recovered before moving away from me slightly. "Thought so." I said menacingly and he moved away again slightly.

Soon after Rena came bounding up the stairs and sat on Keith's lap. I was shocked at her bold move and thought Keith would protest but... "Wanna eat together at lunch Keithy?" she purred as she brought her chest to his face, causing him to become flushed red. He looked at her chest pressed up near his face and sat speechless.

"Keith's such a perv..." I thought to myself before quickly thinking of a way to get him away from her. "He can't!" I suddenly blurted out. She looked at me with cold eyes, "Why not?" she asked. "Because he needs to do better in math and needs to study. And I'm going to help him!" I announced before grabbing Keith by the hand and dragging his into his dorm.

"YOU PERV!" I yelled before picking up the pillow from his bed and hitiing him with it. "OW! IT's NOT MY FAULT!" he yelled, trying to take the pillow from me. "Oh please! You could even get out of her boobs long enough to realize that she's seducing you!" I told him. "I'm a guy! It happens!" he explained loudly.

I sat on his bed and sighed. "She's good... Too good." I muttered quietly. "Why is it so bad that she likes me?" he asked and I sighed again. "How could you not get it. She hates me and I think she's just trying to get you to forget me..." I said honestly. "I wouldn't do that... I mean she's hot but never would I be with a girl like that..." he said before putting his arn=m around me.

"Good! Now time for math!" I shouted before satnding up and grabbing his math book off his dresser. "Aww!" he complained, he then perked up and handed me the book. "How about..." he began with a grin on his face, he looked at me and I pushed him away. "How about no!" I shouted before handing him back the book and sitting on Kellyn's bed.

**Stay tuned for part two!**


End file.
